Dancing on Loveless Lane
by JuliaYuriy
Summary: Hilary couldn’t help but wonder what Kai is hiding from her. But things are about to change as she stumbles on Kai’s deadly secret. What are the two Blitzkrieg boys hiding ? Can their relationship hold on? or will it fall apart? KaiXHilary and TalaXJulia
1. What is it

**Dancing On Loveless Lane**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Summary: After last year's events, Hilary couldn't help but wonder what Kai was hiding from her. But things are about to change as she stumble on Kai's deadly secret. (Sequel to Thinking of You)**

**Pre-Story: Thinking of You**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 1 – What is it...**

Hilary groaned as she turns down the engine of her car. She quickly gathered her things from the passenger's seat and got out of the car. She couldn't believe the mayhem that happened at the BBA. Yesterday, it were broken beyblade parts that needed to be replace immediately, and orders from the US weren't going well since the world had to face a crisis. Then today, broken facilities that appeared out of nowhere, and why did it all concern her? Because every paper works had been dumped on her, and the BBA was still finding a better Programmer since Julia had been pulled out. Kenny was gladly to fill out temporarily. She sighed heavily; it wasn't easy working at the BBA, since you are the secretary of the Training Department.

_Oh Yes... It's Your Job to do this, and do that. See that everything goes right and No mistakes are done._

She groaned, as much as how tiring it all was, she loves her job. Despite her fatigue, the sight of her home brought a smile to her face. It was an imposing stone mansion covered with odd bits of sculpture and full of nooks and crannies...yet the inside was warm and inviting. It always seemed to reach towards her as she approached and welcome her with a sigh of relief that she had returned safely. Its size was impressive: fifteen bedrooms, thirteen baths, two dining rooms, porches, gazebos, indoor glassed-in gardens...one might have wondered how everyone in their mid-twenties could afford such an edifice. In truth, they'd gotten it for next to nothing. The house had been vacant for years when she and her other housemates had banded together to purchase it...its reputation had been bad. Haunted, it was said...even cursed.

She let her bag fall to the hallway floor and hung her jacket on its peg, pulling off her robes as she walked into the living room to reveal ordinary jeans and a cable-knit sweater. The living room was darkened...Hilary stopped short and gasped, one hand going to her heart at the sight of two glittering points in the dimness. She sighed in relief as she realized it was only Kai, her Boyfriend.

"Kai! Goddess, you scared the life out of me!" she exclaimed, flopping into her favorite chair. "What are you doing sitting here alone in the dark?"

"Just listening," Kai replied, one corner of his mouth curling into a half-smile. He was sitting slumped in a deep chair-and-a-half in the corner, his head hunched into his shoulders, nearly buried by his black leather jacket. Only his head was visible above the tumble of heavy fabric, a pale face topped with an unruly mop of blue and silver hair. Red eyes peered at her as she shivered slightly.

Kai Hiwatari was just as ordinary man in many ways. Despite his relationship with Hilary, he lead to be normal during this times. He was a cold hearted man outside, but a warm lover inside. He had to admit, he thought there were many men who were suited better for her. But she chose otherwise, he even thought Tyson was a better competition. But no, he won her over just like that...and he never regretted any of it. He loved her just as much she loved him.

"Hilary? Do you want a light snack?" came another voice from the kitchen. Rei Kon, another of her housemates.

"Yes, please!" Hilary called. "Tell me you've still got more of that soup!"

"I've already got it warmed up for you." Hilary glanced at Kai, who had turned to look out the window. She sighed as she leaned on her chair and relaxed a little bit. She thought about how she and the others were lucky enough to have such fortunate events, Everyone in the house had good jobs and excellent prospects. Rei was a trainer too, but he had a part time job being a cook in a fancy restaurant. Mariah was also a trainer and at the same time she was a good waiter at a Starbucks outlet near the BBA. Mariah had always said that it would be easier that way. Tyson recently has been promoted or something like that but in a different Division. Max and Mariam are working side by side at the 5th floor, the Technical Division. This Division has the same facilities as the IT department only it has more advance experimental equipment. Tala is still on leave from work but somehow he's been coming home late, thanks to his friends Bryan and Spencer. Even Julia seems to be noticing this, though she paid not much attention to it. Oh and she almost forgot, her bestfriend has recently been granted the award of being the Top Model of LA Viller Ria. She's been there for a year now and she was loving it! Even Hilary had to feel a little jealous around her. But she knew Julia deserves this... she had to lead a hell life before that. Last year event seems to be the last adventure they had since it was a very thrilling and frightening experience. Tala saved her just in the nick of time, or else Julia would have to force herself to marry that Maniac Brooklyn.

As for Kai...Hilary didn't actually know _what_ he did, he wouldn't tell anyone. All they know that he was still a trainer in the BBA. Though it stung that he couldn't trust her with this information, she knew that secrecy must be very important to keep him from telling her. He had very irregular hours; he'd be home for days and then gone for a week...and he often came home injured. She'd had to become familiar with medical aids because he was never willing to go to a doctor...she'd healed and bandaged away more cuts, bruises, black eyes and broken bones than she could count. She made no secret of the fact that she worried, but his lips were sealed even though at times he appeared to be just _bursting_ to tell her.

"Hey, You Ok?" Kai asked looking at her, Hilary open her eyes. "I'll bring your food upstairs if you want?"

Hilary shook her head, "Nah...I'm fine. Did you eat?"

"Yeah.. I did. I'm leaving for the night, some undone works at the BBA. Mr. Dickenson's gonna have a fields day if it's not done."

"You're going with Bryan and Tala right?" she asked looking a bit worried.

"Yeah... We won't be back till tomorrow evening."

Rei came in and handed Hilary a plate bearing a large mug of soup and a sandwich. "Thanks," she said, distracted. He trotted back to the kitchen, where by the smell of things he was fixing some kind of dessert. Hilary watched Kai's profile as he stared blankly out the window again. He was leaving again, he seems to be busy every week now. She couldn't stop thinking whether he was too busy to have time for her, or was he busy doing something she don't know. Either way, she had to trust him if they still want their relationship to hold on.

"I better get ready..."Kai said as he stood up and walked towards the stairs. Hilary nodded as she ate quietly, _Sure...You do that..._

**An Hour Later...**

Rei was just finishing up his awesome cooking by the time Hilary came in to dispose her dishes at the sink. They were eating good tonight, suspecting that Kai had given him enough money for the groceries. She smiled at the magnificent four meal course they will be having tonight, even though she ate a heavy sandwich...the sight of the food made her hungry.

"My God Rei..You've outdone yourself..." Hilary complimented as she already took a chair at the dining table.

"Of course! As usual" Rei said proudly, giving her a bow. Hilary happily applauded at him. "And for that, I'm making extra Pudding..."

"No shit! Chocolate?"

"Yap! But I'm holding back the Sugar. Mariah said I had to watch your craving for them. Even Tyson's... Diabetes these days are deadly. You couldn't help but crave them. I heard Mariam put Max on a sugar free diet. He's so damn hyper all the time. And I'm beginning to suspect Tyson and Max had been sneaking in this kitchen every night. Unbelievable!" Rei said as he professionally done a swift motion on mixing in a large bowl the complete ingredients for his Chocolate Pudding.

"Tell me about it..." Hilary said as she stared at their dinner. She was hungry, but a manner...they had to wait for everyone to be here.

"Is Kai eating tonight?" Rei asked suddenly.

"No..."Hilary sighed, "He's eaten already...And He's going out tonight..."

"Yeah...He's eaten only a sandwich..." Rei said in low voice, "Hope he doesn't get home late..."

"He said he'll be coming home tomorrow night..."

"Well let's hope he does..."Rei said as he flipped the knob of the oven to low fire. He placed a saucepan on it and gently poured his mixture in. They never spoken after that... Hilary forgot about her hunger, the thought of Kai leaving made her feel cold.

"Don't worry Hils...He's just a little busy this days. The BBA's been giving him rough times and if I'm not mistaken he's been slacking off that's why he hadn't done much work." Rei said trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah...I know... it's just, I couldn't help feel a little bit left out..." Hilary said, trying to open up.

"What do you mean?"

"I feel...I feel a little... Okay maybe completely... Being neglected in some way." Hilary said, "I mean...He never been this busy in his life! And somehow he seems to be hiding something from me and I don't know what. Unlike Julia, Tala's able to cope with both work and with his fiancé, even though both of them had something similar to hide. Tala was able to distract her somehow...she doesn't mind at all. But I do..."

"Woah...Calm Down..." Rei said as he turned the fire lower and he went to her. "Try to understand...whatever it is that he's been doing, he's been doing it to... to... I don't know much but maybe he's just trying to do much work as he can for the both of you.."

"I'm working Rei... He doesn't need to do much of it..."

"I know but...Try to understand. He can be such a sourpuss but he needs to work. He's a man..."Rei said, Hilary stared at him looking confused; "I'm not helping, am I?"

"Nope..."

Then they heard the front doors and they heard several people walk in. All groaning and talking fast. And Hilary recognized the foots steps of her housemates.

"Is that Heaven or do I smell Rei's cooking?"

_Tyson_

"Hey! Tyson don't run in the house!"

_Max_

"Oh no you don't! You two go upstairs and change. TYSON!"

_Mariah_

"Oh never mind them Mariah, I'm starved too!"

_Mariam_

Then all housemates appeared at the front door of the kitchen, all looking tired, hungry but happy.

"Yes!!! More food for me!" Tyson said as he quickly sat at the table beside Hilary.

"Tyson..wash your hands first.." Rei said, smiling at the group as he turned off the oven and placed the saucepan near the sink. Cooling it down for a awhile.

"YES! Roast Beef, soup, fried rice, Meat Loaf! And is that pudding I smell? SHRIMPS!!!" Tyson said as he stared down at the meals in front of him.

Mariah went to Rei and kissed him on the cheeks. "Hey, you're home early?" she said as she rolled her sleeves up her arm and helped him to get everything ready. S the others settled in, and helped with the plates...Hilary still couldn't get his mind off Kai...

_Whatever he's doing..Let's hope he ain't leaving me around._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Hilary sat propped in bed, a quilt around her shoulders, reading and feeling her eyelids drooping steadily lower. The door snicked quietly open and Kai poked his head in. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," she said, tossing her glasses to the bedside table and closing her book. "I'm only re-reading the same paragraph over and over again anyhow."

He came and sat down on the edge of the bed. "You look all in."

"Just a bit knackered is all."

He paused, examining his fingers. "I'm leaving now."

Hilary nodded. "You'll be home by tomorrow right?"

He looked at her for a long moment then shook his head. "Probably no more than a week."

"Oh dear, I wasn't expecting that." Hilary said looking away. "Do come home safely..." she said as she smiled at him..._A Fake one...._

"I daresay we'll both survive the deprivation," he said in an uncharacteristically sarcastic tone. He fell silent and seemed to be waiting for her to say something.

"You're never going to tell me, are you?" she said quietly, looking away again.

Kai got a rather pained expression on his face but didn't respond. Of course he was never going to tell her what he did. He would have already done so.

"Tell you what?" Kai asked innocently.

Hilary stared at him for awhile, "Hehehe..Never mind. Just Go" she said as she slid down on the pillow she was leaning in.

"I just didn't want to leave without my good luck hug," he said, an uncertain smile quirking his lips. Hilary chuckled at his little-boy hangdog expression, then reached out and hugged him tightly.

"And a Kiss..." Kai said jokingly. But Hilary gave him one anyway.

"Good luck."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Julia massaged her temples as she came home late that evening. Tala had forgotten to come and fetch her from work. She had to get a cab and the heels she wore weren't made to walk a very long distance. As she reached the Gates of the mansion, she already pulled her heels off and dialled the security code on the gate. It opened for her and she had to walk another 10 minutes to get through the main door. She groaned as she silently walked to one side of the garden and collapse tiredly on the soft grass. She sat there for a moment trying to regain a little breath before she would proceed up the mansion.

"You better pray you didn't come home tonight..." she hissed angrily, she was referring to Tala. "You're in deep trouble mister..."

After a few moments of rest, she stood up and walked again. _How the hell can he forget! He forgot to get me in front of the building! He told me to wait for him but NOoooo!!!!! He left __me__ and __it's__ way pass bedtime! You're dead Ivanov! DEAD I TELL YOU!_

"It's 1.30 in the morning..." she muttered as she glanced at her watch. By the time she arrived at the front door, she rampaged through her bag insearch for the keys.

"Morning Julia..."

"Morning Garland...." she said still rampaging angrily at her bag... but she stopped and turned around. Indeed it was Garland, she recognized that long silver ponytailed hair anywhere. She gulped and tried forcefully knocking at the door.

"Relax...This will be quick..." he said, something was funny. He was wearing black leathers and..._are those weapons?_

"What do you want?"

"Brooklyn told me to bring you these..." Garland said as he pulled out a small box.

"I don't want it..."

"No it's not something for you to keep. It's something that he wants you to know." Garland explained as he put the small box at the porch. "You can give it back to Tala...I thinks he's looking for it..."

Julia stared at him with narrowed eyes. "Whatever that is..."

"It won't harm you... but it will make you feel doubtful. Tala didn't came huh?"

"And that concern's you why?"

"Nothing just asking..." Garland said as he pushed the box towards her with his feet. Julia hesitated but she picked it up with cautious actions. She opened the red box and saw nothing in it but a ID card. Tala's ID card... and it wasn't a BBA card. Julia blink as she read the company...

**THE BAILICROFT – BBA SPECIAL DIVISION**

Then she read further...

**TALA YURIY IVANOV**

**(2007180608 – Russia, Siberia – Japan, Tokyo)**

**(Codename: Roman)**

**(Married –Harley)**

**(SP – Bryan Kuznekov)**

_Married? Harley? Roman? What are these?_

Julia looked up and saw Garland with a blank expression. She put back the card inside the box and outstretched it towards him. He didn't took it...

"This is a Lie.. one of –"

"If I am, where is he now?" Garland asked... Julia looked deranged.

"I-I don't know..." she muttered then the door behind her clicked open and Tyson's sleepy face came into view...

"J-Julia (YAAWNN)" he said, Julia looked at him then back at Garland. But he disappeared.

"Come on...It's late.." Tyson said shoving her inside. Julia did as she felt confused. Tyson went upstairs again to continue his sleep while Julia went to the sofa and stared down at the box in her hand.

"What is it..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next evening..

Hilary was sitting on the rear verandah reading a book in the light of the setting sun when Mariah came out with two glasses of lemonade. "Thanks," she said, taking hers. Mariah sat down on the top step.

"Kai's gone, eh?"

"Left last night."

"When will he be back? Assuming that whatever they are doing is something simple"

"He said he might be away for a week."

Mariah made an uncertain noise in her throat. "Let's hope he gets back with all his limbs still attached."

"I don't mind patching him up," Hilary said. "I just wish I knew what he does while he's away." Mariah turned slowly, looking at Hilary with the strangest expression on her face. "What?"

"You mean...you don't know?" Mariah said, her voice subdued.

"Know what?" Hermione's frown deepened.

"What Kai does...who he works for."

A dark suspicion was rising her her throat. "Well, no. He's never told me." Please don't tell me that he's told _you,_ Mariah. I might just die of embarrassment right here on the porch.

"Hilary...Kai's a spy. For the International BBA Special Division."

Her mouth fell open...she wasn't sure if she was more shocked by this revelation or by the mere fact that Hilary possessed this information. "Wh...what? He's what?"

"A spy! He goes and seeks out the dark forces, and when he finds them he fights them! Why do you think he's beat up so often, and he's gone for days at a time?"

Hilary opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't. She jumped up and strode quickly into the house and away from Mariah, whom she'd never hated so much in her life...for this knowledge she possessed but most of all for that little triumphant smile she'd tried unsuccessfully to hide when she told her.

Well, she had to admit it explained a lot of things. But why didn't you tell me, Kai? she thought. Why did you tell her and not me?

When she reached the library door, she found Julia looking pale and sick. She was over by the floor near the sofa, her upper body resting on the couch . She looks sick, even though Hilary knew she was perfectly fine...

"I'm guessing you're having thoughts about it huh?" Julia spoke suddenly. Her voice was shaky and as if she wanted to throw up.

"What?"

"Mariah told me when we were in the Garden. Looks like she knew what both you and I never thought would know." She said as she clutch a box in her hand. She made a quick action and threw it to Hilary, who caught it and opened it.

"An ID?"

"I'm lost and I feel horrible, miserable. And he forgot to—"

"He didn't came and got you ..I know... But this is..." her voice faded away...

"I can't tell if it's a lie or not..." then with that she stood up from her position and walked towards the door. Leaving Hilary confused as her...holding the ID tightly at her hand.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Authors Note: Haha!!! Sequel! READ AND REVIEW PIPS! Thanks to everyone who gave me a high Hits but no reviews on the last story: Thinking of You...

**READ: THINKING OF YOU**

**BEFORE YOU READ THIS STORY...Otherwise you won't know any significance events and the reason why I posted the first one...**

**ENJOY!!!!**


	2. The Secret Division

**Dancing On Loveless Lane**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Summary: After last year's events, Hilary couldn't help but wonder what Kai was hiding from her. But things are about to change as she stumble on Kai's deadly secret.**

**Pre-Story: Thinking of You**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**CHAPTER 2 – The Special Division**

Tala followed the hall way to a small narrow door set into a brick wall. He looked at it, doubtful. Deciding that he trusted that the building's blue prints were correct, he grasped the knob and opened it.

The door gave onto a narrow viewing gallery that was a blank wall on one side and an unbroken heet of glass on the other. Seats were set in rising rows, theater-style, for observers...at the moment they were all empty. Bryan was standing in front of the window, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked up at his entrance. "Oh, Bryan...I was looking for Kai."

"You've found him," Bryan said, nodding towards the window. Tala moved to stand next to him and look through the glass.

The gallery looked out over a gymnasium, square and blank and floored in a shiny black substance that looked slightly padded. The walls were mirrored on one side, and the gallery was set about two meters above the floor so that the observers looked down onto the scene before them.

"The New Training facility," Bryan said in response to his unasked question. "It's for fighting classes, agents and otherwise. The students sit here and watch Nix and his assistants. They usually sit out here when they're not practicing because the gym is surrounded by safety paddings that protects the fighters, and it's more effective when fewer people are within it." He smiled. "Though at the moment, they might not wish to be protected."

There were two men standing in the middle of the gym. One was Kai, the other was a stranger to his but he was certainly odd-looking. Tala recognized him anywhere, though he had to be certain for he was wearing different clothing. He was wearing combat boots, a ripped sleeves shirt that bore the Name: Champion Since Birth. His hands were wrapped in a special combat gloves that only shows the fingers. His cap was held on tight and he was wearing pants that never seems to die out.

Kai was far less elaborately apparalled, barechested over jogging pants and sneakers. His hands were taped and a bandanna was tied around his head to keep his hair out of his face. He was just standing there with his hands on his hips and one eyebrow cocked as he watched his opponent, who bounced around on the balls of his feet with a big shiteating grin on his face, jabbing his fists in the air like a kid imitating a prizefighter. "Who the blazes is that?" Tala asked, nodding towards the stranger. "Some stooge Kai's working on?"

Bryan snorted. "We should be so lucky. No, I'm afraid that, Tala, is Kai's new deputy."

Tala's jaw dropped. "_What?_ Kai works alone... Who is that idiot?"

"Tyson Granger."Bryan said smirking endlessly,

"WHAT!!!!"

"Yap...None Other..."

He stared, amazed "My God, I've been hearing nothing but whines from Kai's mouth about this guy for days." He burst out laughing. "Merlin's ghost, he looks like Sid Vicious exploded all over him." He cocked his head. "What are they doing?"

"Kai's putting him through his paces. Tyson was a registered regulator and therefore doesn't have to go through training after joining up here, but his abilities need to be established. I admit I don't have much faith in his skills. He always let his blade do the talking, remember. Normally Nix would carry out testing like this but Kai insisted. He was rather adamant about it."

"He just wants the chance to pummel him senseless without actually hurting him," Tala said, for this was the purpose of the safety pads. Fighters need not pull their punches nor worry about hurting their opponents, the pads caused all blows to be harmless and painless...though the instructors did, on occasion, adjust the pads to let the pain through.

"That thought did cross my mind."

In the gym, Kai spread his arms. "Are we going to do this or not?"

"Ready when you are, Kai" Tyson said in a very overconfident voice. He didn't seem to be paying much attention, just goofing off.

Kai gave him no warning, just darted quickly forward. Tala winced in anticipation, but though Tyson looked anything but ready he responded quickly. He ducked Kai's fist and jabbed his elbow into his new boss' ribs. Kai stumbled but recovered quickly to block a kick at his jaw.

"Oh Sit..." Bryan whispered. Tala just watched as they fought. He was an expert but even he could see that Tyson had never been taught how to fight, as Kai had. Well except the Kendo Practice Tyson had with his Grandpa. He must have learned it on his own out of sheer necessity. It was like watching Bobby Fischis play chess with Johnny Rotten. Tyson's wild punches, crude blocks and flying leg kicks seemed to work up to a point, perhaps just by virtue of being so unsMariaholed as to be unpredictable. Finally he leapt in the air and punched his foot into Kai's chest, sending him flying a good three meters across the padded gym floor to land with an "oof!" noise. Tyson stood over him, grinning even wider, if that was possible.

"So, boss...what's the verdict?"

Kai glared up at him from the floor. "All right, you pass."

Tala opened the door into the gym and walked in. Both men looked up upon his entrance. Kai jumped up off the floor. "Crap!" he said, appearing surprised to see his there. "Can't you knock first?"

"Yes, I was watching." He smiled at him. "A valiant effort." He liked torturing Kai as much as he did.

Tyson approached his, all affability and gleaming white teeth. "Hey Tala!" he said. "

Kai cleared his throat. "Tala...my new deputy," he said, the last phrase laced with I-can't-believe-it-myself sarcasm. He was clearly trying to make a point to Tyson to back-off.

"A new recruit...A New Deputy...Hmm, your life couldn't get more exciting huh? Kai?" Tala said sarcastically.

"Very well, very well," Kai interrupted him, shooing him off towards the locker room. "Off you go, then Tala. Tyson, you've got Tactical Assessment in an hour. Don't let me hear you've skipped out again."

"Breathe, Kai," Tyson called over his shoulder as he trotted across the floor, his boots thudding against the mats. "You'll pop that vein in your forehead again."

Kai just shook his head, hands on his hips. "Interesting person as always. Never wondered how you get to pick him." Tala commented neutrally.

"Bloody idiot is what he is. I can scarcely stand the sight of him."

"I thought he was good enough. And Why couldn't you convince Rei to be--"

"Apparently, Mariah disagrees of the thought..."

"Don't start with me, please. You'd find him disagreeable too if he'd cost you three important missions and not to mention three beyblade championships."

"Oh, cry me a river. It's in the past. Let it go." He grumbled something, bending to pick up his t-shirt. "You're just hacked off because he beated you." Tala continued

"He didn't beat me," Kai said quickly. "He just...took advantage of a slight lapse in my guard to end the fight in his favor."

He thought for a moment. "And...that'd be the definition of 'beating you.'"

Kai glared up at Tala. As much as he wanted to bark at the red-head, he couldn't. For one reason: He was the superior between them and he was still three ranks lower than him. But this didn't seem to cut much of a rank pulling.

"Anyways...Have you seen my ID? I've misplaced it somewhere."

Kai continued glaring at him, "And that's the reason WHY you came down here? To look for your ID?"

"I had to... If it were laying around, I'm dead."

"Dead is right... You better find it immediately. It's already hard enough to keep things from everyone. And we can't let your stupid ID destroy everything." Kai said as he walked away and out of the room. Tala followed him, his hands in his pockets.

"When are you planning to tell everyone?" Tala asked...

"When the League stops everything. Besides, I think I remember that you're suppose to get Julia in front of a building, yesterday?"

Tala's eyes grew alarmingly large and he bolted out of the room. "SHIT! I FORGOT! I"LL PHONE HER! SEE YAH KAI!" then he was gone...

Bryan who was setting things in order, went to Kai and gave him a waterbottle. "Here, take a break. You definitely need it..."

"I will...If I find a better deputy than Tyson..." Kai said as he too began to leave. Bryan shook his head at him and continued setting things in the proper order. "See yah Around Bryan..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Julianna was mildly totting up her weekly schedule when the door to her office was unceremoniously banged open to admit a very angry-looking Kai Hiwatari. He strode up to the desk and began to pace, too furious to form words for the moment.

"I can infer from your demeanor that you've met your new second," she said mildly.

"He's not my new second," Kai managed. "I wouldn't give that man the time of day if he begged me for it."

"Tut tut, Kai. Such venom is hardly befitting the great Kai Hiwatari, The Lonewolf."

Ignoring her sarcasm, Kai planted his hands on her desk and leaned over it to stare into her eyes. "Listen to me. I _cannot_ work with Tyson Granger."

"Well, you're going to."

"I can't."

Julianna returned his glare. "I said, you're going to. You'd better start internalizing that fact if you wish to continue in your present job."

"What is he even _doing_ here?"

"The Deck picked him, of course."

Kai snorted and began to pace again. "I find that hard to believe."

"I don't see why."

"I'll tell you why!" he exclaimed, gesticulating wildly. "Do you know anything about him? Allow me to do the honors! Once a upon a Time there was a bloody kid name Tyson Granger, who in the past has done nothing but ruin every ounce of patience everyone has and all he ever did was eat and eat all day long with our former teammate, Daichi. Then as an adult , all he ever done is slacked around and tried to show everyone off that HE WAS World Champion. Then currently, he is just a blabbering idiotic trainer at the BBA and if it didn't seem too obvious, he was one lazy slacker." He stopped pacing and pointed at Julianna. "I don't care if the Deck picked him, I don't like him any further than I can _spit._ Accepting him here is a serious mistake, Julianna. His a blabbermouth and he can unintentionally betray us in a heartbeat if a large enough carrot is dangled in front of him. He's AN IDIOT!"

Julianna appeared unimpressed by these revelations. "He assures me his loyaltly is sure. The Deck would not have picked him if he were unsuitable."

Kai threw up his hands. "Fine. But I will not work with him."

Julianna stood up slowly, her eyes flashing. "You will do as you're told, Hiwatari, or I'll have you courtmartialed for insubordination. Do not for one second think that your illustrious name obligates me to cut you any slack whatsoever. He's your new second. Deal with it."

They stood there in standoff for a moment, until Kai finally dropped his eyes, knowing he wouldn't win this one unless he was ready to resign his commission. He turned to leave. "You'd better be right about this," he said. As he reached the door he turned back. "And don't think I don't know that this is revenge for my little stunt during The Assault Thing."

Julianna smiled sweetly. "Why, Kai. I'm insulted that you'd believe me capable of such low motives." She waved at him. "Ta ta."

He shook his head, grumbling to himself, and left with a good hard door-slam.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Miss Tatibana?" Out of the air came the voice of Hilary's officemates at the BBA.

"Yes, Stella?" she replied to the wall.

"Mr. Granger is here to see you."

"Send him in."

A few seconds later her roommate entered, a small brown paper bag in his hand and a smile on his face. "Free delivery," he said, sitting down at her desk. He began withdrawing food from the bag and setting it on her desk. A pitcher of iced tea. A bunch of grapes. A large platter of meticulously arranged cheese slices. A silver soup toureen from which wafted the scent of Rei's tomato dill soup, her favorite.

Hilary smiled, bemused, as he pulled dishes and silverware from the bag. "What's all this?"

Tyson crumpled up the bag. "You're always whingeing about never having time for a bite. Problem solved!"

She grabbed a bowl and the ladle. "Oh, I could kiss you right now."

"No thanks, not unless you want Kai to kill me" He popped a few grapes in his mouth. "You were awful quiet at breakfast."

"And you came here? Why?"

"Answer the question..."

Hilary shrugged, the delectable scent of the garlic-laced soup wafting up to her nostrils. "Who can get a word in edgewise when Mariah's home?"

Tyson chuckled. "I thought I caught you looking daggers at her. What's the problem?"

"No problem."

"Oh, come now. As designated house destroyer, it is my responsibility to listen to and help to resolve any difficulties between roommates."

Hilary thought for a moment, then put down her soup bowl and regarded Tyson soberly over her desk. "Do you know what Kai does for a living?"

He looked surprised at what appeared to be an abrupt change of subject. "I stopped wondering years ago. I mean, crikey...the most employable person in the hemisphere and all he'll say is that he does 'work.' Bit vague, isn't it?"

"Mariah seems to know all the details."

His brow furrowed. "That so?"

"She couldn't *wait* to tell me all about it last night."

"And what did she say?"

Hilary considered for a moment whether or not she should tell...but only a moment. Either it was true, in which case his secret was already out, or it was a lie and it didn't matter anyway. "She says he's a spy."

Tyson seemed unsurprised. "Well, naturally. What else could he be? It would have to be that, wouldn't it? What other career would be sufficient for the world-famous Hiwatari? Teacher? Spell writer? Drone at the Ministry?" A trace of bitterness crept into his voice for a few seconds. "And it would surely explain a few things."

"That's just what I thought!" she said. "The strange hours, the injuries, his secrecy..."

"So you believe her?"

"Well...I suppose so. In the absence of any information to the contrary."

"That's not what's bothering you."

"No. If it's such a huge secret that he's kept it from us for years, why tell *her?*"

Tyson hmphed. "I find it highly unlikely he'd tell her and not you."

"You think she's making it up?"

"I didn't say that. I just..." He cleared his throat, uncomfortable. "I think Mariah has certain objectives in mind where our Kai is concerned, and I think it would serve her ends to make you think that he's confiding in her," he finished, Mariah's using his words with as much diplomacy as he could.

She frowned. "Sounds so...Machiavellian. I can't believe she'd be so catty."

"Sure you can. You've known her...how long? Mariah has many wonderful qualities and many features to recommend her, but a sense of fair play in interpersonal relations isn't exactly one of them. Remember that guy?...what the devil was his name?"

Hilary smiled. "Franky Weller."

"That's the bloke. Strange name...Well, he'd just started dating Franky and it looked like Mariah would end up an also-ran..."

"After what was probably the longest date of his life, Kirby dumped Franky and Mariah got her shot. I could go on and on."

"This isn't the same."

"I'm not saying it is. I'm saying I wouldn't put it past her to make something up. Even if what she said is true, she could have found out one of a thousand ways that don't involve him telling her. Kai guards his secrets jealously. If he wanted anyone to know, he would have told *you.* You're his boyfriend, Hilary...don't let anyone, Mariah for instance, convince you otherwise."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Julia just stared at her ringing cellphone. It was Tala... she tried to ignored it as she continued brushing her long hair. Currently, she was at La Ville Ria. They were shooting for another fashion magazine issue. Her make-up artist went down to get her something to eat (something that involves a little fat. She had enough vegetables for days). She stared at her reflection at the mirror, her combs and brushes were scattered everywhere, make-up, powders as well. Hair-styling clips were at one corner, also scattered. And at the rear end of the mirror was the red box Garland had given her.

She sighed and threw the brush aside. Her cellphone continued ringing, her mind was all over the damn ID and somehow she was trying to hold in the verge of strodding in the BBA and demand that Tala show his face and confess everything. But somehow, that was not the major plan of everything. She leaned on the table on her elbows and tried to think things through..._Not Helping...Not Helping..._

The phone continued ringing... She was angry, confuse, and emotionless and she had no idea on how to deal with what's happening lately. Even Hilary seems to be fighting a losing battle as well.

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

Julia covered her ears with her hands, closed her eyes and tried to think other things. _Ignore him...the phone will stop ringing eventually. He'll lose interest anytime now. Just ignore him for a few days...then when thing really get heat up...I have no idea how to do this!!! Aaarrrgghhh!!!_

It was still ringing...

"Okay Mister... Call all you want! But I am not talking to you. " Julia said out loud as she stood up. "Go ahead you stupid Red-Head...Let's see who has a lot of pride between us! Come on! How dare you leave me hanging like that! And do you have any idea how I felt when I got your stupid ID? Hell No! Let's see who leaves who! And who the Hell is Harley? We aren't married yet and yet you have a wife already! God, after the Brooklyn Problem...Now this one..." Julia sighed heavily. "When are you going to stop hiding things from me... I'm surprise Hilary isn't going crazy as I am...."

"Maybe because...she has more self control than you do?" said a familiar voice. Julia turned around quickly, red-faced at the visitor. It was her twin brother Raul.

"Thank Goodness!!! I need a punching bag!" Julia said looking a bit relief. Leaving the ringing phone alone.

"Isn't Tala suppose to be the punching bag? And not me? He's the one at fault here..." Raul said as Julia gave a her a welcoming hug. "But I can be your crying shoulder, if you want..."

"And for that...I might make you one. And I might throw in a free buffet later..." Julia said looking happy for now.

She lead him to a near leather sofa and they both sat there, her make-up artist came and she told her that the shoot will start in an hour. Julia told her to bring drinks for her visitor.

"Madam? Aren't you going to get the phone?"

"Nah...That can wait...All day long if it has to..." Julia replied with a smile.

Then the make-up artist left. Raul shook her head at her, "She's a make-up artist not a maid."

"Ok...moving on. Tala's at it again! I can hardly think straight, everytime he pops in my mind and a deep dark secret keeps enveloping him. I have no idea on how to confront him with it. I have hard evidence, I just need to get it out of him without arousing suspicions. But still, even Hilary came to think others wise."

Raul said nothing... the phone was endlessly ringing...

"The other night, Garland came to me and handed me Tala's ID. But this Id isn't the one he uses at the BBA. It was something else, a different division of the BBA. I don't know what it is and where it is at the BBA, but one thing's for sure... he isn't telling me the truth. Sometimes I think if he doesn't trust me enough to know what he does. The same thing goes for Hilary..."

Raul cleared his throat after a few moments of silent, "I think...I might be able to fill in a little of the blanks." Julia stared at him, confused.

"Umm... I've been hearing stories and rumors around the BBA. Romero even told me some of it. But I'm not sure if I'm the right person to tell you this..." Raul said looking concern at her.

Julia sucked in a breath, "You knew?"

"No...I don't. But I do know this. According to the rumors, the BBA had developed a...umm... I don't know what they call it... but a secret department. A department stationed separately from the Main BBA Building. It is said that a few skilled people are able to fit in favour for the counterpart of the BBA."

"Counterpart?"

"BEGA..." Raul answered immediately. "Boris is still at large and the BBA and the police are doing everything they can to stop him. But the BBA knew that they needed to take it up to the next level..."

"Next level? Boris is just a freak, doing nothing but world domination with his soldiers and puppets. It's just an old Beyblade Feud!"

"Well, to be completely honest...This is not just a Beyblade Feud anymore..." Raul answered looking away.

"What do you mean?" then she remembered the weapons Garland had with him the night he went to see her.

"Boris took thing personally, now he's trying to rule the world not by the Beyblade industry anymore... He involved the use of...I'm not sure...weapons." Raul answered, Julia couldn't believe what she was hearing...

"And how did Tala get into this?"

"I'm not sure about that one..."Raul said in a low voice.

Julia did still not believe any off what her brother was saying, It just might be rumors only. It can't all be true? Right?

"They're just rumors Julia... Who know? Maybe Tala's just you know..." Raul began but stopped. He was looking at the door...

Julia noticed this, she turn around and found Brooklyn at her doorway.

_The phone's still ringing...GET IT!_

Julia raced for her drawer, skidding at her heels. She grabbed the phone and by the time she answered it... Tala had finally put it down.

_Oh shit!_

"He finally put it down..." Brooklyn said. He was wearing the same outfit Garland wore. But the absent of the weapons was making her feel scared. She knew the capabilities he can do...with or without the weapons.

Raul had stood up and was about to do anything that will protect both him and Julia.

"Down Raul, You'll sprain yourself again..." Brooklyn said with a smile on his face. "I came here to tell you something..."

"I have enough Lies for one day. GO AWAY!" Julia yelled, "I'll call security!"

"You twins really need to crack yourself up once in a while. You two used to be clowns. Anyways... If you want to know what you fiancé is in all about...Tomorrow night. Go to the Public Park. You'll find an interesting surprise there..." then with that Brooklyn left.

Julia felt her heart race. Even Raul seems to be panicking as well.

Whatever was happening... It was all just the beginning....

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Author's Note: READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! Things are baout to get more interesting by the chapters!**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	3. On the Mission

**Dancing On Loveless Lane**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Summary: After last year's events, Hilary couldn't help but wonder what Kai was hiding from her. But things are about to change as she stumble on Kai's deadly secret.**

**Pre-Story: Thinking of You**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**CHAPTER 3 – On the Mission**

"Oh Great... Here we go again"

_Just one more day and home sweet home. No, scratch that, Julia's gonna have my head for breakfast. Great... _

That Morning...

Tala, Kai, Morgan, and Tyson had been sent to the Conference room of the Division for the mission briefing. Tala had to grit his teeth, he had enough mission briefing to know what the hell was going to happen tonight. Tyson came in late as usual and Kai had to glare at him to be on time for the next missions. But he wasn't late as the director was... Tala had been swinging in his chair for fifteen minutes now. He was pump up for the mission and he was also anxious to get home early. Assuming the mission succeeds... Tala made sure it always does...

Tala glance around, Kai had seated himself at the other end. Tyson was at the opposite way. Tala had to smirk at the two. No matter how old they are, that little feud was still in them. They never get along, no matter what kind of actions the others did to make the two friends. Then his eyes shifted to the other person present in the room.

Morgan was a professional in the department. Having been two years longer than him, he was a very strict man in every manner. Although Tala never actually talk to him that much, he seems to be a quiet type. Just like Kai, he seems to be working alone in his sector. He had some friends, though he hardly knew any of them. Tala sighed, he hardly knew anyone in this part of the BBA. Maybe that's why it's called a SECRET Division... The only people he knew here were Kai, Bryan, Tyson... and....and...

_Wait? That's it?_

Tala groaned, he hated being away from everyone he knew. He had to admit, no matter how annoying the people he knew around him, he had grown accustomed to their presence. He had to thank a certain clown for bringing life back in his system. Even Kai was grateful for having them around, even though both of them appears to be pushing them away from their life. They had Tyson to thank the most...and bringing him into the Division maybe a considerate payment?

Then finally after a long minutes of wait, the Director had finally came in...

"Good Morning Boys..." he said.

Yes... Hiro Granger, the appointed Director of the BBA SPECIAL DIVISION, and also, the older brother of Tyson Granger, former couch and former trainer of both BBA and BEGA.

"Morning, Sir..." Morgan said in a monotone as he picked up the folder in frontof him. Kai and Tyson took hold of their folders al well, except for Tala.

"Hey Hiro! Since when—"

"Do try to address the Director properly, Mr. Granger..." Morgan said not looking up at him. "You maybe his brother, but...show some respect..."

Tyson ignored him, even Kai had to smirk at Morgan's comment. Tyson never shuts up, even though he was already a grown adult. Hiro had to shake his head at Tyson's action.

"Okay people... First things first. Tala are you prepared for tonight?"

"As longs as this thing gets over and done with...Yeah I'm ready." Tala answered feeling bored. He crossed his arms in front of him. "Honestly, if we have to brief the mission I came up with again... I'll never hear the end of this...along with Tyson's endless complains. Can we get this thing done?"

Hiro inwardly laughed at him. "And you complain about Tyson? You should hear yourself... Kai? Can you handle the new role? I know you specialized with the sneaky stuffs but, we need to change your strategies. BEGA's anticipating our moves... Tyson's going to back you up, if anything goes wrong. But since I review Tala's mission... it's flowless. Morgan, are your team ready for the intercept?"

"Yeah...But as stated here, the target is plainly a singer. Madison? I mean, come on... why are we going to be there when Tala's going to kill him either way?"

"The goal is simple: Retrieve the object in hand, Kai and Tyson will intercept the object, then Tala takes the shot. Then we come back and Tala will be able to catch Julia's late show. Assuming he does not"

"HEY!"

Tyson laughed, "Wow, Tala that was so low... How could you forget fetching Julia??? She must be fuming by now...Tsk tsk..."

Tala gritted his teeth and said, "You better pray that YOU don't FORGET the mission at hand..."

"Anyways..." Hiro interrupted. "Morgan, you are incharge of the the wireless communications. You'll be ordering when and when not to take the shot...Got it?"

"Yes, Sir..." Morgan replied as he finally closed the folder and looked up Hiro. "What if the target isn't Madison?"

"Just retrieve the object... All of you know what the object looks like. Tala will just shoot the person holding it. Other questions?"

"None..."

"Good, cause I have one for you Tala...In case Tala wasn't able to take a clear shot. I have a reserve shooter at another angle... Clarkson... You okay with that Tala?"

"Yeah sure...Whatever..."Tala answered as he stood up and left the conference room. He was restless and he wanted to go home, right now.

"uhhhh... Why is my name written here... Babli Dunghead?" Tyson asked as he showed the folder to Hiro. Tala had to hold back his laughter with a lot of will power before he left outthe door.

"Blame Tala for that..." Hiro said smiling at his younger brother. "He's in charge of making your identities..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hilary had not gone to work that day. She felt tired and somehow, she felt nervous. She didn't went down to breakfast, she was really feeling nervous. Never in her life she felt shiver crawling up in her spine, except maybe during beyblade battles. But this was different...

_Knock...knock..._

"Come in!" Hilary said quietly.

Mariah poke her head inside, Hilary saw her. She sat up quickly as Mariah came in carrying a tray of breakfast. Hilary smiled slithtly at her. "Thanks..."

Mariah said, "Ummm...I heard you were mad at me. SO I wanted to make it up. Though, I can't recall anything I did. But whatever it is...I'm really sorry..."

Hilary smiled as she picked up a cup of black coffee, the way she likes it. "No...It's my fault. I acted all crazy and sort off got in my nerves. It's really my damn fault. Your my friend, I shouldn't have done that..."

"No ...I understand..." Mariah said as she handed her a tissue.

"Thanks..."she told her, "I just couldn't get my mind off the info you gave me. I mean...Kai? a spy?"

"Hard to believe? Look...Kai didn't tell me anything. Rei did...he sort of knew. But I'm not pretty sure if he is a spy or something. All I know, according to Rei, is that Kai is working in some secret organization. It's a part of the BBA, but I hardly know what it is..."

"And Rei told you all this?"

"Yeah..."

Hilary sighed, "how I wish Kai can be more like Rei, open in everything, Nothing much to hide. Trusting each other with everything they had... But Kai never will be him...I mean...He's...He's Kai!"

Mariah laughed quietly at her, "Yeah..I can imagine the kind of life you'll have if he dragged you into his. But I think it's better to let him be the one to tell you everything. He will tell you everything...and you have to be prepared for it. And it's up to you to deal with it...and what action you are going to do..." Mariah explained, "for now...I want you to eat..."

With that...She said no more. Mariah left her and smiled to encourage her. But Hilary's nervousness never left her nor the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That Evening...

Kai leaned on an old oak tree. The public park was empty during the evening, due to the fact that it was dangerous during night time. The mission was about to commence any time and he had to be ready. As soon as he spots the target (or anyone holding the object they need) he intercepts it and Tyson gets the signal and Tal atakes the shot. Then it's done...

"I'm getting old for this..." sadi the voice in his earpiece. Tyson was complaining again. Kai reached to his colar and pressed a button to respond.

"You'll get the hang of it Tyson..." Kai said for the nth time.

"Spotted them yet?" Tyson asked, sounding annoyed.

"Tyson..You're annoying me!"

"You two are annoying if you don't shut up..." came another voice... Morgan's monotone voice...

"Sorry... Forgive me for TIRING MY LEGS OUT! I've been jogging here for hours! Can I please stop!"

"You need it Tyson...It's for your own good!" Morgan replied.

"I'm so gonna kill you Morgan. Mark my words!"

Kai rolled his eyes and ignored them. He glance around for anyone in sight but no one seems to be coming. "Hey Tala? How are you doing there?"

_Beeps...._

"Doing fine? The other shooter is placed opposite me. It'll be better this way. I hope I don't get much bloodstain. I might even leave this one to him That okay with you Clarkson?"

_Beep..._

"Yeah...Of course, sir..."

"Good... If I can't take the shot... Go for it. Don't let anything stop you. Wait for Morgan's signal. Got it?"

50 feet away...Tala was putting on his gloves. The rifle was ready on the ground, he wiped back his hair and positioned himself on the ground. He had a perfect shot of the bench were the interception will take place. He was itching to finish this mission, then he can be home early. As he steadied himself, he adjusted the lens and he was set to go. And hope he was set to leave early...

"Tala..."

"Yeah Morgan?"

"Get ready... I can see a hooded figure coming from the south of the park."

Tala breathed a few air and aimed the riffle at a steady point on the bench. "Good...Show time..."

Kai saw the approaching figure and sure enough it was going for the bench. And he saw the figure carrying a small box with him. Show time...

"Tyson...he's here. Come on..." Kai replied.

"On my way..."

Morgan had been in the van for hours and he had been monitoring the area the whole time. He can see a perfect view of the bench, and the figure had already sat on it. Now, they needed to wait for the other one... the object was theirs for the taking..

"You sure you're plan's going to work Ivanov?"

"Hmm...having doubts? You're the one in a very comfortable position. You're in a van, I'm on the ground. How could you complain when everything's going fine...So shut up and wait..." Tala replied sarcastically.

"Need I remind you that you are talking to a higher ranked officer!"

"Oh put a lid on it..." Tala scoffed him off...

_What are you up to Brooklyn...Why do I need to trust you? What are you going to show me?_

Julia sat there, her hood up on to her head and she held the grasped box that she received earlier that day. She was told to bring it along and wait and see, though she did not open the box for it was not meant for her...but for Tala. The cold drench night was creeping her up and she needed to find out what Tala was hiding...She didn't trust Brooklyn so it was easier to hide herself...

Then she saw a figure approach her... she looked up and confronted him.

Kai had spotted the other figure, he waited for Morgan's signal. He glanced around and saw Tyson jogging his way from the other side. Kai was ready... any minute now...

Tala saw the other figure, he placed a finger on the trigger. Three bullets were placed in the riffle and it was enough to take the two figures down.

"Die... BEGA..." he whispered, as his eyes narrowed slightly.

Julia's eyes narrowed at the figure "Is this what you were after?" she asked.

"Give it to me..."

"Tell me what I need to know...and if I'm not mistaken...This is not meant for you..." she said...

"Either way..Give it now!" the unknown man said, "It's important..."

Julia stared at the man, he was tired and old. He seems to be trusthworthy, "You don't know anything, do you?"

"No..I'm just here to take what you have..."

Julia nodded, then she stretched her hand out and willingly gave the box to him. "Here..." _I guess Brooklyn lied....as always..._

"NOW!" Morgan signalled.

Immediately, Kai had dived in between the two figures and Tyson had grabbed the box. Tyson then sprinted away from them, Kai had grabbed the man by the throat and slammed him on the bench, The woman gave a frightful scream...

WOMAN???

"Kai?" Julia asked in alarming high voice.. ."SHIT!" she pulled her hood back to take a good look at him. The man laid unconscious on the bench. "What the hell are you on about?"

Kai froze in place as he looked at her. "Julia?"

"KAI!!! COME ON!!!!" Tyson yelled as he run up the van.

"Tala Make the shot!" Morgan ordered, "DO IT!"

Tala froze... _What the hell? Something is wrong._

"TALA! DO IT NOW! KILL THE TWO! KAI WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET OUT NOW!"

Kai's mind wasn't working, Julia grabbed him by the arms. "What's going on? What—"

"Oh shit..." Kai said as he realized something. "Julia—"

Tala couldn't think, his finger was still on the finger but he was in no position to kill.

"TALA!!!! KILL THE WOMAN!"

Tala didn't replied, he needed to think. He didn't move... and laid still. He laid there...something wasn't right. BEGA anticipated their move somehow. And he couldn't think where he went wrong.

"DAMN IT! CLARKSON TAKE THE SHOT NOW!"

"Yes, Sir!"

And that woke Tala up... he threw the riffle away and sprinted towards her. Clarkson was about to make the shot. "NO!!!! CEASE FIRE!!! CLARKSON!!! STOP!!!!"

_**BANG!!!!**_

"CLARKSON!!!!!!!!!! STOP FIRING!!!!"

_**BANG!!!**_

Julia felt a sharp pain went up her arm.. She felt something small and painful enter her upper arm and she gasped as she fell forward. She landed on the ground and she can see Kai bending down to help her.

"STOPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!" TALA SCREAMED as he wave his hands around him. Then when he saw Julia drop to the ground. He dropped down on his knees and scoped her in his arms...

"Kai...It's an ambush... Any Minute—" Tala stopped as he saw three armed men coming towards them.

"Oh shit!" Kai yelled... "Get to the Van. I can handle them... GO!!! Take Julia away from here!"

Tala hesitated, "I'm coming back...Don't take them all at once!" then he carried Julia away. "Tyson! Help Kai! NOW!!"

"But---"

"NOW!!! Morgan! Open the van..."

Kai faced each men, his hands ready at his side. He was more than pump up, but since the mission went wrong. He may need to get Serious.

"Clarkson, Don't fire till I tell you to..." Kai said through his microphone. Then one man came forward, Kai dodge his punch and he planted a hard kick at the gut. This made the guy double back, Kai went for the other two.

His leg came flying out of nowhere, and it hit the guy on the side his head. Kai ceased the guy by the neck, and hauled him backwards with great force. The guy slammed on the ground hard and he went limp immediately.

"Clarkson! Kill the guy on the ground!" Kai ordered, and then at once he heard a gun shot and it hit the guy right at the side of his ribs.

Then Kai went for another one, but Tyson had already taken hold of the guy. Kai glanced around for the other one...

**BANG!!!!**

Kai skidded side wyas on the ground, and quickly gained his balance. The guy had already brought out his gun and was aiming at him. Kai grasped his shoulder, he was hit there... he gritted his teeth and went forward.

**BANG!!!!**

The guy in front of Kai dropped dead on the ground, he saw Tala behind. His hand extended, a gun in it. Tala then aimed the gun at the guy Tyson was fighting. "Tyson..Immobilize him." He ordered.

Kai stood up and went to look around for more. No one was coming... he hissed at his wounds just as Tyson had knocked the guy out cold.

"STAY DOWN!" Tyson yelled as he kicked the guy in the guts. "I hate it when they fight dirty."

"Lets get back to headquarters. We can't be seen... thebodies iwll be collected anyway. Tyson, bring that guy back, then..."

"Then what?" Kai asked, seeming he knows what Tala was thinking... "Julia saw everything. And she is still conscious, I presume?"

Tala looked away, "She'll be fine...She doesn't have to know what happen tonight..." he looked paler and paler by the minute.

"And how do you think that will happen? She has a very good memory...And she won't take this—"

"I KNOW! Shut up and let me think!" Tala yelled at him.

"We have no choice but to keep Julia in—"

"The hell I an locking her up again! Julia is my problem! So—"

"We have no choice! We—"

"Umm... guys... We need to go. NOW!" Tyson said looking alarmed, "The Director's summoning us Now..."

Tala and Kai had stopped arguing , then they left immediately. Not saying a word as they rode inside the van. Julia was awake, she said nothing but Tala knew she was scared. But he chose his actions carefully, and he did not dare try to say a word at her.

Kai was mad and angry. They had two ways to deal with this... Either lock Julia up inside the Division... or kill her. Those were the only options. And it would take a miracle to get things straight back. And Tala was about to make a hard decision...Kai had nothing to do with it, though.

Or did he???

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"HOW DARE YOU VIOLATE ORDERS, IVANOV!!!"

Hiro was yelling louder than ever. Tala was standing right in front of him, while the others were seated on the conference table. An hour ago, they arrived at the BBA all looking not well. Hiro had ordered them to go to the conference at once, and leave the two people they were with at a separate room. When they got at the conference room, Hiro's temper seem to have affected the room. Tala approached him and began explaining. But Hiro had began yelling at him before he could even start...

"YOU WENT OUT OF LINE! MORGAB TOLD ME—"

"Hiro—"

"ADRESS ME PROPERLY! AND DO NOT INTERRUPT ME!"

"I'm Sorry Sir..." Tala gritted angrily.

"You went out of line! Morgan told me you came running out of your position. You know the rules! Never get out of Line! Then you refuse to obey orders! You Heard Morgan loud and clear, and yet you didn't respond nor took the shot!"

"But, sir—"

"Silence! You violated our code! You didn't obey any order given you went out of line when you know that this mission needs extra attention! You can't just run out onto the scene like that and ruin the whole damn MISSION!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO AM I SUPPOSE TO DO!" Tala yelled back, his temper had taken the best of him, "TELL ME! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO DEAL WITH IT, HUH? IF YOU WERE IN MY—"

"POSITION?! IF I WERE, I WOULD HAVE MADE THAT SHOT! AND THIS WHOLE AMBUSH WOUDN"T HAVE HAPPEN!—"

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO MAKE THE SHOT? ARE YOU SUGGESTING OR TELLING ME TO SHOOT MY FUTURE WIFE! " Tala screamed and this made Hiro shut for a while. Tala threw his hand in the air in anger. "You maybe the Director of this whole Joke, but I am still in charge of my life and what I do with it. No one orders me around! NO ONE! I had enough of that since childhood! SO FUCK OFF!"

"You violated every code for this mission! How the hell am I suppose to pardon you for that! Morgan gave you multiple orders and yet you didn't obey them...This is out of my hands!" Hiro said then he sat down on a chair.

Tala shook his head in anger, he turn on his heel and went to the chair away from them all. His face already mixed with his pale complexion as well as the red anger in them. From Kai's view, he can see he wanted out and to go to Julia, but he knew better than to leave. He glanced around, no one except for Morgan seems to be happy about what happen. Hiro already had his head hang on his hands as he lean on his elbows. Tyson was awfully quiet, and Morgan was damn to proud that he seems to be the only one who didn't violated any code..._Bastard._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author's Note: **READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**NO REVIEW, NO NEXT CHAPTER!!! I NEED ATLEAST 10 REVIEWS PEOPLE! I need evaluation! **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

THANK YOU!!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	4. Need Answers

**Dancing On Loveless Lane**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Summary: After last year's events, Hilary couldn't help but wonder what Kai was hiding from her. But things are about to change as she stumble on Kai's deadly secret.**

**Pre-Story: Thinking of You**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**CHAPTER 4 – Need Answers**

"Tyson...What happened to you and where are we?"

Hilary, along with her other roommates where summoned in the middle of the night. Tyson had come home, told them to get dress or wear a robe. Once they were ready, they drove off to the middle of nowhere. They arrived in an unknown building but a large green sign was beaming down on them as it gleamed with the night:

**THE BAILICROFT**

Hilary stared at it for some time now, then she and the others went in. Tyson remained silent the whole time, even though he wasn't really quiet in his nature. Mariam was completely confused, Max was trying to feel comfortable although he had failed to hide his appearance of being unsure. Rei and Mariah seems to be relaxed a bit, though they too are a little bit nervous.

"Julia didn't come home..." Mariam said out loud to Tyson. Again, Tyson ignored her...

"She's probably working late...though that would be a little strange. She never works late." Max told her, as they continued walking endlessly inside the building.

"This is all too weird. Tell us what we are doing here..."

"Later...Come inside here..." Tyson muttered, as he suddenly open a door to his left. Inside was conference room, except this one was made for guests and visitors.

"Wow...This is one heavy room." Max said looking amazed, even the others were impressed.

"Stay here of a moment..." Tyson said in a very gleam voice. Then he left without another word.

"Great..." Hilary said annoyingly, then she look around for a better look at the room. The room was very beautiful, the wallpapers were violet and the carpet was velvet-red. The table was made of fine black wood and the chairs surrounding it were made of soft cushions that were colored red as well. There was another table by the corner and it contained a wine, and wine glasses. A few folders and papers were around it, a fruit bowl was present with only a few apples.

"This is cool..if this place isn't as mysterious as the building's name." Max complemented with a little quiver in his voice. Rei had taken a sit by the large table, and the others have followed his example.

"What's all this?" Hilary asked as she noticed a brown folder that was placed in front of her chosen seat. She took it, and read in... nothing but pictures and records of some sort.

"Maybe we're here to... meet?" Max said idiotically.

"Meeting? Nah... we don't have meetings during MIDNIGHT! Think!" Mariam said to him. "What do you reckon this is all about?"

Hilary shrugged, "Maybe just something that we all should know. I mean, why bring us here in the middle of the night and Tyson is never this mysterious! This is ridiculous..."

"Your telling me!" Max agreed. "You two are quiet.." he said towards Rei and Mariah. Rei glance up at him, he shrugged. Mariah didn't respond...she was sleepy.

"Julia is so missing a lot of this. Assuming she comes home late and finds that all of us aren't around..." Mariam said looking at Hilary, "Think she'll have a brawl when we get back?"

**MEANWHILE...**

"I AM SO GOING TO HAVE A BRAWL IF YOU DO NOT TALK! AAAHHH!" Julia yelled as she swung her feet and it collided with the head of the guy she was with.

When they brought the two of them here, they had endless interrogation with unknown people. And what made matters worst, her shot arm was getting worst by the minute, so instead of treating it... they had chain both her hands and tied them behind her back. She was angry and scared, and right now she needed answers. And the only person she knew would give them was the person with her...why? because she saw this guy fight Tala and the others...and she knew this guy was no friend.

"I need answers...NOW!" she yelled as she kicked her foot up the guy's neck and held in there. _Thank God she was a trained clown_. "Tell me what the hell is going on?"

"I-I can't-can't—breath " gasped the guy, "Air.."

"Not the answer I am LOOKING FOR!" Julia roared as she kick him. The guy spatted blood by the side. Thank god they were in a room that allowed her to move freely, except for the chains behind her. "Let's try this again, shall we?"

"ALRIGHT! We're at war and the BBA is doing everything to stop BEGA and Boris.."

Julia stared at him, "Why were you fighting the others earlier?"

"It was our orders...We're suppose to ambush them..."the guy answered. "But we underestimated them..."

"Order from?"

"Brooklyn... It was all a trap to lure Tala out."

"And you were after Tala?"

"Brooklyn's orders..."

Julia gritted her teeth. Then she glance around the room, a camera was stationed at the upper corner of the room. She approached it, and yelled "How much more Secrets and Lies do you think you can hide from me TALA? Huh? Is this your idea of making me feel safe? I'm bleeding here and I"M IN CHAINS!" she breathed in.

"You get your ass down here...or You'll be ending up like the guy I have here!" with that Julia stroded to the guy and without warning, she swung her leg around and the guy received a full blow. The guy rolled on the floor and went limb...Julia gasped for breath, the she turn around to face the camera again.

"That's what's going to happen to you, if you push me too far. And those watching me, RELEASE ME!"

**Outside the room...**

"Wow...The boss really pissed this chick...I've never met anyone with such fierce anger." Said one of the officers in charge.

"I hate to be in our Boss' boots. She's going to eat him alive"

"Not if I get her first...She's a real turn on"

"I agree..."

"Still we have to watch out for her..."

**In the Conference room...**

"YOU DID WHAT!!!!" Tala roared as he suddenly stood up and stroded quickly out of the room. Kai and the others behind him, Bryan had come in and told the other that they have taken their prisoner in the interrogation room. Including Julia...

"Tala!" Kai yelled back as he tried to get a grip on the red-head.

"How Dare you take Julia to the interrogation room! I have strictly ordered you to BRING her to the Clinic to get her treated!!!" Tala snapped at Bryan..

"Hey! It's out of my hand!"

"Out of your hand! She's with one of them!!!! How can you leave her with a dangerous MAN!" Tala was enraged.

"She's a suspect! Hiro—"

"Fuck what Hiro said! She's my fiance for crying out loud!!!" Tala yelled at him. "You know who she is!'

"Yes! And yet she was there as Bringer of the object! She is—"

"Julia can never—"

"If you can keep secrets from her, she can too!"

And this made Tala stop in his tracks and stare at Bryan. The other shad stopped walking as well...

"I trust Julia... She will never do this." Tala said firmly, "And she's prove that enough.." with that he walk ahead of the others. "GO to the other conference room...our roommates will want an explanation for this..."

Tala walked with great lengths, almost sprinting into a run towards the interrogation room. He burst through the door and found the officers in charge.

"Check out that curves...if our enemies are this sexy, I won't complain fighting them..."

"Do you think she'll be—"

Tala glanced at the screen they were looking at, Julia was on it. And she was looking angry, the guy she had was lying unconscious on the ground...

"I think I might do her in a couple of times..."

Tala heard this that he stroded forward and grab the officer by the hair...

"Do her in what?" Tala hissed with anger, eyes blazed with murdering coldness.

"BOSS!"

"Need I remind you that your job is to make sure that the prisoners do not escape. It is NOT your JOB to Harass THEM!"

"But Boss! Check out the Chick!"

"SHE'S MY FIANCE!" Tala roared...

With that, Tala went ballistic... He grab both the officers and somehow he managed to beat the life out of them. After he dispose the two, Tala turned towards the screen and saw Julia still bleeding.

"Boss..." croaked one of them.

"Get her out of there...NOW! THAT's AN ORDER! Or DO I HAVE TO BEAT IT INTO YOU! BRING HER TO A SUITABLE ROOM WITH A NURSE! GO! YOU STUPID WATCHERS!"

The two officers scrambled to their feet and got out of the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hilary stood up quickly when she saw Tyson, Bryan and Kai enter the room.

"Guys? Why are you all here? Did Tyson call you too? Where's Tala and Spencer? Did you call Julia? And why on earth are you all looking a bit grim?" Hilary asked all of a sudden, the word flowing out of her mouth uncontrollably. Rei had gone and stood behind her, in case of calming her down. Mariah had gone behind Mariam and Max.

Hilary looked at Kai, he wasn't looking at her._ Oh That's is SO a good sign. _She looked at Tyosn, he gave her a small smile but looked away quickly. Bryan had stepped forward to explain...

"I'm guessing that you two knew?" Bryan asked at Rei and Mariah.

Both of them nodded, "But we need to hear full details of everything though." Rei said.

"Alright then... Kai, I'm guessing that you want to explain it to her privately?"

Kai said nothing to him, instead, he went to Hilary grabbed at her hand. Hilary asked, "Kai? What—"

"Follow me..." Kai said as he lead her by the hand and outside.

Bryan then turned his head towards the others, "Now...Seat down and will explain everything to all of you."

The others looked at each other and they sat down at the huge table. Tyson had went to the phone and muttered some words into it, and put the receiver down. A few second later, a woman dressed in a catering outfit had come in, dragging a cart behind her. She had brought some beverages for everyone. She parked the cart by the corner, and left with a bow.

"Okay...First things firts..." Bryan said ashe went to the cart5 and took a bottle of Vodka. He poured himself some in a glass and turned towards the others, "Where do you want us to start?"

"From the beginning..." Rei answered as he cross hi arms in front of him.

"I need questions to answer the answers..." Bryan told him as he tok thge bottle and went back to the conference table.

"Alright then, let me ask first the Ten Million Dollar question before we proceed with the Beginning..." Rei said.

Bryan and Tyson look at him, looking emotionless.

"What the hell are you?" Mariah asked, her voice a little quiver in it.

Bryan smiled, "Everyone's been hoping for that one...Alright..." he took a deep breath. "I'm a trainer...a trainer for self-defence and strategically body work up. I train students, agents, spies, assassins and etc. to fight hand-to –hand combat. I teach them how to shoot a gun, I teach pupils to train up like me. I train them and create specialized agents."

He paused and glance around. Everyone's face was all surprise, even Rei knew nothing much of the matter. He only knew what they were spies and nothing more deep of the matter.

"Now...Let's begin." Bryan said but interrupted by Rei.

"That is what you do...What about the rest?"

Bryan sighed, "You only asked what _**I**_ do... But since you're asking...I'll conclude everything after we start from the beginning... Ask the latter questions later, ask the question that made us got involved in such war..."

"Alright...When did all this happen then?" Max asked, cutting Rei's argue mental statement.

"It all started with our sweet captain. Tala had been recruited in this business for years. The BBA secret division, a.k.a. The Bailicroft, hand picks bladers from the BBA training facility and trains each of them to become one of the field agents. Tala had been picked from the pack. Being far more superior in both Physical and Mental states, he was a perfect agent for the job here at the division. So the BBA had gotten him involve in such... then few years later, he was promoted into recruiting more bladers for the division. He hand-picked and recommend me and Spencer to join the club...well seeing as that Tala needed a helping hand, why not..."

Tyson retorted, "Yeah-cough- cough-right! Cough-cough"

Bryan glared at him, "As I was saying... Spencer and I had been recruited and trained to be like Tala...except we were inexperience in such field that he does, so we just stick to becoming trainers after our exams. So we just provide Tala with everything he needs, while he does all the tiresome work."

He paused for any question that may come up, but no one made any.

"The goal here at the Bailicroft is to eliminate any more of BEGA or Boris' recruits and bring them to justice. We all know how crazy that guy is, from experience. He has caused enough trouble for all of us, and it's time we put an end to it all. And the BBA has come up with this division... Then after a few months, the division has increase in mind but not in defence... so we recruit more physically built bladers or men. And this is where Kai had come in..."

"With Kai in our side, we know that Boris' isn't capable of doing more Mayhem than we thought. As a matter of fact, the BEGA grew quiet when they learned that Kai had entered... Boris' is and still afraid of him. Tala had made the right decision, but it was rough on Tala..."

"What do you mean by rough?" Max asked

"Tala had to debate with himself, he didn't have much choice on the matter. If he recruited Kai into the Division, he would know that Hilary wouldn't allow it. Kai had enough experience of being under Boris' power, so why did Tala had to get him involve again? The answer: Tala knew that Kai was with him during their childhood, and how much pain Boris gave them. It would be totally unfair if Tala had left him out. But still the matter of letting Hilary know was far more scarier to bear... Tala knew Kai wanted to start anew with Hilary..have a life that involves more danger. But Tala had to make the decision. Tala had recruited him... from then on, he promised himself that he would personally train Kai himself. He would stand with Kai in every mission given, for both him and Hilary's sake."

"Wow...Tala had a brotherly love for Kai..How sweet" Tyson said sarcastically. Everyone glared at him...

"WHAT!"

Bryan ignored him, "And because of that decision, Tala had to pay a price. Remember the car accident... Brooklyn may have done it to have Julia but that was only part of it, the other part was to kill Tala for a goal for the BEGA. It was both payback and redemption for Julia... So BEGA had one strong wall knocked off so tey lay low after that incident..."

"That would explain why Brooklyn was eager to have her. Brooklyn might have gotten his chance if Tala didn't wake up..." Mariah stated

"The chances were zero to none! It's a miracle he did wake up" Mariam said, Mariah nodded to agree...

"After that Tala had taken Brooklyn for interrogation, but during on the way to this building, Brooklyn had gotten free and escape. Tala had to work for days, even though he was off duty from the BBA. " Bryan continued as he sipped a few liquid from his vodka. Tyson had gone to the cart to give himself a juice.

"What! Brooklyn escaped! And all of you never told us!" Mariam said shockly.

"Yeah!!!" Mariah agreed, "Julia could have been in danger for all we know! He could have her killed, or maybe kidnapped or—"

"And Brooklyn may have succeeded..." Bryan said to them.

"NO WAY!" Mariah shouted, "He—"

"Will you let me finish! Sheesh!" Bryan hissed at her. The two girls had piped down at the moment, but both were bursting to have words out.

"Where were we?" Bryan asked to himself, "As I said, Brooklyn is the leader from what we have heard. He seems to be controlling most of the transaction being done lately. He had tried to bring in spies into the Division but he never got word from what we do... "

"Then for years we have tried to put BEGA out...we succeeded and failed in some ways. But we know one thing... they have a shortage in men and thugs and that gives us the upper hand. But we still needed to recruit...and Tyson was our latest one. The Division would have picked Rei but Mariah had stepped in..."

Max turned his head to Rei, "You Knew? You KNEW?"

"I know what they were doing...But I don't EXACTLY know what they were about! Mariah had to stepped in when he overheard me and Kai talking. Kai had understand so he's other alternative is Tyson." Rei explained...

"And you just have to tell Hilary all of a sudden that Kai was a spy? Do you realize how much pain that caused her?" Mariam said revoltingly at Mariah.

"I'm sorry! It just slipped out of my mouth! Can you blame me!? I'm just trying to help Hilary eased her mind out!" Mariah answered quickly.

"But Still you could her piped in!"

"What I did was an accident!"

"How can you keep this things from us, rei! We're buddies!"

"I'm sorry! I knew—"

"This is Unfair!"

"We did what we—"

Bryan growled, "How about the lot of you...SHUT UP!!!!" he yelled at them. And it did worked somehow...

"Look people! We are trying to explain everything here! We're not her to heat things up! And another reason why we call you here was... " Bryan began... but hesitated to talk.

Everyone listened attentively...

"We had a mission... It was nothing that difficult but we got a little accident. During our mission, we had a problem with one of Boris' men... We are still interrogating then but...we are quite unsure of the matter..." Tyson continued as Bryan had sat down silently in his chair.

"Unsure of Boris' men?" Rei asked, looking confuse.

"One of them...Was Julia" Tyson answered.

Everyone went silent... Mariah gave a gasped and clutch her mouth to shut up.

"Tala had gone to see her... But we are not sure on how it all happen. That's why Julia isn't home tonight..she has been sealed in this building, and I'll tell you this... She maybe a suspect for this. We are not sure so we cannot conclude that she is one of them... Tala couldn't think straight but we're working everything out.." Tyson answered.

"And I think this is where we end our little story telling..." Bryan told them as he look at his watch. He drained the last liquid from his glass then put it down on the table, "Tyson...You better bring them home."

"Tala had ordered me to set them a room..."

"Fine..."

Rei had looked from Bryan to Tyson, he was still processing the information theyhave given them, but one question was still popping in his head.

"You still haven't answered my question, Bryan..." Rei blurted out loudly.

Bryan turned his head towards him, "What is it?"

"What are you? All of You?"

"Oh yes...I forgot." Bryan said, "I'm a trainer... Spencer is head of the Information department here at the Bailicroft. Tyson is Kai's Deputy... he is also a field agent, a spy if you want to call it that. Kai is a special Intelligence Agent... And Tala handles the most dangerous part from all of us..." Bryan paused to breath, "He's been a huge target since teh beginning...Tala's an assassin for the Division."

And with that... He left, leaving Tyson to the others.

"He forgot someone...Kenny's here too. His our head of the information Department. He had to work with Spencer..." Tyson told them. Everyone stared at him, as though waiting for more surprises to come out of the bag...

"Sorry, If we have to keep these things from all of you..."

"I'm guessing that the Majestics are in this too..." Rei muttered.

"No one know, I never asked it. I'm new here. Come on, I'll show you to your room..." Tyson said as he went to his friends and tried to get them on their feet.

"I think...I'm going to be sick..." Max concluded as he looked a little green.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There we have it! Read and review people! I hope you enjoy this because things are about to get a little bumpy. Kai and Hilary are up next on the whole explanation thing and I hope it would be a promising as i said it will...

REVIEW !!!!

REVIEW !!!!

REVIEW !!!!

REVIEW !!!!

REVIEW !!!!

REVIEW !!!!

REVIEW !!!!

REVIEW !!!!

THANK YOU for all those you have given me excellent reviews from the previous chapters. Thank you so much!!!!

JuliaYuriy


	5. Taking it Hard

**Dancing On Loveless Lane**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Summary: After last year's events, Hilary couldn't help but wonder what Kai was hiding from her. But things are about to change as she stumble on Kai's deadly secret.**

**Pre-Story: Thinking of You**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 5 – Taking it Hard...**

"You must have a hundred questions in your head?" Kai asked not looking at her. He had finished explaining himself and throwing every detail at her. She had been silent the whole time and she was looking a little bit sick from it.

Hilary wrapped her arms around her, as if trying to keep herself from falling apart. Never in her life had she felt so separate from him...

"Only one, actually..." she muttered not looking at him as well.

Kai said nothing... waited for it..

"Why can't you trust me enough?"

Kai looked up at once. He stood up from the hospital Bed and went to her but Hilary backed away from him. He took the hint and stopped walking towards her.

"Hilary..." Kai whispered, he didn't know where to start. "I've wanted to...I always wanted to...I just...I have no choice. Even Tala—"

"That's it?"Hilary asked her voice trembling.

"Hils..."

"Stop whispering my name!" she said coldly.

Kai swallowed, he wasn't expecting this. "Hilary...I was prepared to answer every question you're going to throw at me except for That one...I trust you, Okay? But—"

"You don't...You kept this from me for...God knows how many years!" Hilary said now feeling angry. Kai said nothing...

Then from the other room, Julia was already yelling... She too couldn't take the information presented at her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few minutes ago...

Julia had been hissing on the medicine being applied on her arm, as the bullet is being extracted from her wound. She had yelled at the doctor treating her to be more careful. And during those hours, she had still been in the chains.

"How about removing these manacles. It's hurting me as much as it hurts my ARM! "

"We can't...you're a suspect in these whole—"

"How many times do I have to tell you! I'm not a suspect! I've been asked to deliver the box to Tala and WHAM! I got a bullet buried in my arm..." Julia said boringly. "Speaking of the box, where's Tala!?"

"You can't meet with him..."the doctor said, patching up the wound

"And why the Hell not?"

"He's a superior in these walls. You can't demand him at once to be here!" said the doctor with great pride.

"Oh yeah?! Watch Me!" Julia smirked, then without warning she looped her chains around the doctor's neck and pulled hard. The nurses inside the room had panicked and leave. "That's right! Call my Good-For-Nothing Fiance! Go On! Tell him I'm going ballistics or—"

"Juls! Enough! Release Him!" Tala said as he had arrived at once. He was panting as he approached her with caution.

"About time..." Julia said angrily as she released the doctor.

"Leave us..." Tala ordered to him.

"But, sir! She's a—"

"I ordered you to leave..." Tala glared at him, "Now..."

Then the doctor left without another word...Tala turned towards her, hge had to admit she was not in the mood for a smooth conversation...

"Before you start explaining..how about removing this!" she said as she waved the heavy chains around him. Tala nodded and took out a key to the manacles. "Thank you!" she said exaggeratedly and snatch her hands away from him when he was about to take it. "you're not touching me until you tell me everything....starting now! If you let me wait for another damn minute..." she said heatedly, as she reach for her inner pockets and pulled out a card.

"This is yours right?" she said as she gave it to him, "You've been looking for that ID"

"How did—"

"Garland came to me the other night...Told me to keep it for a while. He said that there was something I need to know...And He was right..." she said as she clutched her wounded arm. "Then Brooklyn visited me the other day, told me to come to the park by night and hand the box to someone there, hoping that I would find you... I did, and it was a damn pretty site!" she said exuberantly, almost screaming.

"Let me explain... I can tell you everything..."

"No..We skip the damn what is this organization, what is all this secrecy and history on how you have ended yourself here. I'll go straight to you with what I want to know..."

Tala said nothing as he stared down the floor, clutching the ID in his hand with such force, his knuckles were turning white.

"What are you?"

Tala swallowed hard, he wasn't sure how to answer that one. But he knew one answer and he wanted her to know that,"You're Fiance...'

"BULLSHIT!" she yelled as she slammed her good arm on the bed-table. "Your right! You're my Fiance! That's the thing! Except if you were my fiancé, you would have tell me this- this—THIS!" she said as she wave her arm around the room, indicating the whole building. "Let's try this again..." she said calmly, "What are you?"

Tala breath in deep, and then he said "I'm an assassin... for the Secret Division of the BBA.." he said as he slowly eyed her with concern.

"Oh God..." she said in a very shaky voice as she collapse in a near by chair. Her head leaned back, as though a huge rock had been pushed in and was weighing her head back. "Oh God..."

"Julia...listen.." he said as he dropped to his knees and took her hand, "I know this is a shock for you, but please try to understand..."

"Don't worry..I am far BEYOND that one. Trust me" she said sarcastically, "Oh wait... I forgot. YOU DON'T TRUST ME!" then she slapped her hand away from his. "Please...Let me have a space...Just let me..."her voice faded away as she looked away from him.

"Do you think, I would keep this huge secret from you because I don't trust you?" Tala asked in a defensive voice. "If I did, this is exactly how you would react!"

"Oh! Are you saying that I'm suppose to be happy with that kind of secret!" Julia said as she stood up and walked away from him, pushing him aside. "DO you want me to be happy?"

"NO!" he yelled as he stood up to her level, "I want you safe! That's why I on this kind of business!"

"Is that why you ended up in a coma? I don't recall having a DEAD Fiance as a life partner!"

"This whole division is a organization that keep away bad guys for your sake! A.K.A Brooklyn!"

"Brooklyn? He knew? And I don't? And Brooklyn has nothing against us! You told me he's in jail!"

"He escaped! And that's why I have to work as THIS!" Tala said pointing that one out.

"Escape? And you didn't bother to tell me?!" Julia yelled, "And yet you want me to be happy about all of these!?"

"I am trying to protect you!" Tala said as he turned his back on her. "This is the reason why I joined the first place..."

"Shut up! Stop lying!" Julia yelled at him, "The reason you joined this—what ever this is—was to get revenge on Boris!"

Tala said nothing as he put his hands on his hips.

"I'm right!" Julia said, "You never listen to me do you? Boris may have been the worst person in the world for making your life a living hell, but revenge can never fix this! You'll just end up killing yourself for nothing!"

"I have to do this!" Tala turned to her, approached her and grab her face with his hands, "Julia...Please. Trust me on this one! I can defeat him! This means more important to me! More important to me than anything else..."

Julia felt crushed, "And I? Do I mean nothing to you?" she asked with a shaking voice, as hot tears began to fall down her cheek... "Do I mean nothing to you for you not to trust me?"

Then with that she push him away, and walked out the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Who trusts who???" Hilary whispered then in one swift motion. She turned on her heels and strode out of the room.

"Hilary!" Kai said following her. He walked down the Hospital Hall, Hilary was ignoring him.

"Please Kai...Not now..." Hilary whispered as she turned a corner, Kai stopped following her.

Kai exhaled out and tried to gather his thought.

_SHIT!..._

"JULIA!" he heard Tala yell as Julia ran pass Kai.

_No one was Happy..._

_No one is at all..._

_Not one..._

_Especially Hilary..._

Tala had caught up to Kai's side... "I hate this... I hate it!"

Kai moved away from him as he walked the opposite way. He too was hating this, but there was not much to do on the matter. Hilary had been caught in a crossfire once, he wasn't going to get her into another one. He went to his private office, where he can gather up thoughts. He needed a aspirin, and badly needed it...

Tyson was there when he arrived, "Kai?"

"Later..." he mumbled to him as he sat down, pulled his drawer with full force, the whole thing came off the table. He grab the small bottle of medicine and discarded the broken drawer. Took a pill and swallowed hard...

"The others are resting at their given room, Tala texted me and he said the two girls are being lead to their room... "

"okay..." he said as he banged his head on the table. And closed his eyes, "I'm so tired..."

"Everyone is... and I'm talking major tiresome..."

"Shut up Tyson..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"That-That—THAT –"

"Now Hilary... Let's stop saying names...There is always a better way to say that. THIS IS ALL YOU FAULT!" Mariam shouted at Tyson, who had just enter the room.

"What?" Tyson stared, stopping in mid-action.

"No... It's this war's fault." Hilary told her as she leaned on the bed. Mariah reached over and hugged her friend. "If Boris had been brought down years ago, none of these would have happened."

"Annnnnnnnndddddd... IT'S YOU FAULT TYSON!" Mariam shouted as she approached him, pointing a sharp finger at him.

"And I repeat....." Tyson said, "WHAT?"

"Leave it alone, Mariam...There's no sense arguing anymore, I had enough of that with Kai to last a decade." Hilary whispered as she played with her pillow. "Do you think I was harsh?"

"No... You're just too shock to have all of these information being fed to you. And it's having a hard time registering... Give it time..." Mariah said, encouraging her.

"I walked out on Kai..."

"Julia did that too..." Tyson told her, walking away from the angry woman in front of him. Mariam slammed the door shut and walked to the sofa. "Kai wanted to tell you this. He's been debating with it ever since... He did that to protect everyone he cares... it's not because he doesn't trust you, It's because he wants you to be safe. He wants to separate his secret life with the life that involves you. He doesn't want you to know this because he knows that no matter how dangerous he's job is, he is willing to do it just to come home into your arms everynight... he knows that you're safe because he makes you safe. Knowing whether he's an agent or not, he would always be your Kai..." Tyson looked away, "That's why I'm here... to see to it that he comes home in one piece...if I also come home in one piece"

Hilary sighed at him, without even giving a second thought... Tyson was right, Kai was doing all this for her. She bit her lower lip and thought about Tyson's words. She heard the kind of stories on How Boris treated Kai and it wasn't a pretty story. What if Boris came after her so Kai would feel all horrible inside for letting that psycho hurt her, Kai would kill him if that ever happen. She will feel horrible if Kai hadn't done it properly on the protection stuff.

"You'd the same if you were in his shoes..." Tyson said, "I brought a cart of snacks... It's outside, If any of you are hungry...Just grab anything. I'm here to see if you guys are alright..." Tyson said as he turned to leave.

"Where's Julia?"

"Unfortunately, she's still on the line. The DA won't release her until they get some answers. Tala is trying to convince them that she's clean. But Hiro thought otherwise..."

"Hiro? Your Brother?" Mariah asked as she straightened up.

"He's our Director here..." Tyson answer.

"Oh great..."

"Who else do we know are working in this division?"

"It's really tiresome answering all your questions in one night. Get some sleep, we'll be explaining all of this over again when everyone's all feeling alright..."

"Fine..." Mariah said as she laid back on the bed. Hilary was still staring at air, her thought are definitely screwed up. "Get some rest, Hilary...That's enough thinking..."

"Yeah...I promise, this is all going to turn out fine.." with that Tyson left without another word.

"I still don't get it... He could have told me this earlier than now. Maybe if we talked about it before, I could have accepted his job." Hilary said.

"No one's perfect Hilary. Kai maybe the cold-hearted bastard we knew but he's still human. He may have committed the biggest mistake to you, but it was for a good cause. Even though is life need to be in jeopardy just to save yours."Mariam said as she approached the bed and stroke her friends hair.

"Do you hate him that much?"

"No...I'm just upset" Hilary answered, as she sniffed back her tears.

"Then let's see what's going to happen tomorrow..."

"Later you mean...It's 3 am in the morning"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"For the last time... I do not know anything! And I'm back on these manacles!" Julia said tiredly, "You know...here's an idea. Get a recorder then I'll record my voice : "I do not know anything" then you can play it over and over gain as you ask the SAME questions!"

They have been in that interrogation room for hours, and she was tired and sore. Tala had been watching the whole interrogation, he too was tired of arguing with his men to release her. Hiro had been watching as well, he wasn't about to release her unless they get what they want...

"Alright! Fine! You want answers! Fine! I'm a double agent, I work for the opposite secret bullshit! I kept this huge secret from my fiancé because I don't trust him. I'm on this job because...hmmm... let's see... because my fiancé is annoying and I don't give a shit about him!" Julia snapped angrily as she leaned back on the chair she was seating on. "There.. Go ahead! Chain me! Throw me to jail and throw away the keys! Because I've been nothing but a bad fiancé! He hates me so much that I don't think our wedding means anything to him! That's why..."

Tala sighed, she was really having a word at him. Hiro turned to look at him, he's expression was completely dumbstruck.

"I assume things aren't getting well?" he asked quietly.

"Yah THINK!" Tala hissed at his superior. "If our relationship get's thrown away just for this division, you can start hiring a new assassin.."

"Are you threatening me Ivanov?" Hiro warned as he completely face him.

Tala grabbed his hand gun from his side and aimed it on Hiro's head, "What do you think?"

Hiro shook his head at him, "You're temper is not really helping..."

"Do you think I can stand by and watch you do this to her? She'd suffer enough last year! Give her a break!"

"We can't do that! SOP—"

"Oh fuck that! She's Julia! You knew who she is...Now release her" Tala said not lowering his gun. "Release her, or you can definitely find me as your enemy..."

Hiro stared at him, "She can—"

"Do you think she's actually capable of betraying the BBA? She's been with us since the tournament! You can't just chain her like some animal. She's my fiancé"

Julia was tired of this shit. She stood up from her chair and eyed her interrogator, "Still not convince? The let me give you a show..." with that statement, she grabbed the chair she sat on and threw her full body weight on it and slammed the chair right at the man's face. The other interrogator grabbed her from behind, Julia struggled then she stomped her shoes on the guys' foot. He howled in pain as she planted her elbow onto the guy's face. He stumbled on the floor and clutched his nose. Julia then stood still as she eyed the window..

"There you go... I'm a double agent. Who wants more action?" she said forcefully as she made a small gesture on her manacled hands. Then in a click the heavy chains dropped to the floor. She put her hands on her hips..."This is why I miss being a circus clown!"

Tala stared dumbstruck at her actions, he swallowed hard and tucked his gun on his hips, "There's your answer..." he said, "Now release her, or many of our men are going to end up with a broken nose..."

Hiro tapped his foot angrily as he watch the woman's angry face, if Hilary could tie Daichi up a tree, Julia can kill anyone making her tired, "Fine! Release her... "

Tala nodded and he open the door to the room and Julia turned her head towards him, "I'm...You're free to go..." he said looking down at her feet. "Hiro said you're clean..."

"Oh? Really? I'm really having a time of my life here. Don't spoil the mood!" Julia said sarcastically, "Actually, I'm feeling pump up! Let's have a go! AGAIN! And maybe this time I won't sorry for you when you end up in another COMA! COME on!" Julia shouted as she took the chair she used and swing it at him.

Tala easily blocked her, he grabbed the chair, "Stop it!"

"Oh don't be such a baby... Let's keep doing this. It's heart breaking!"

"It's Head-aching! STOP!"

"Ain't gonna happen!" Julia said as her leg swung out of nowhere and it Tala had to kick his leg to block it.

"JULIA!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

BY MORINING...

Kai had no idea how he was going to fix this. He hadn't slept, he allowed time to pass by. He had taken a liking to be at the training room by morning. He was shirtless as he began working himself up with the punching bag settled at the far right corner of the room. There was no way he could face himself to the others. Reasons: 1) He had pride and his reputation on keeping it higher was a good enough season, 2) Hilary hates him, and it would be wise not to linger around her for the moment. And 3) he hates explaining as much as everyone does...

But she owed her a lot of explanation, the one he provided was insufficient of the real matter at hand. He tried to come up with better explanation to everything but he knew it was not going to work out when he knew he has to face her sooner or later.

"Kai?"

He spun around in place and found Brayn standing at the door with a small basket of what seems like to be his breakfast. It was like Bryan, he never ate much at home but he alwats snuggle food from the building's kitchen and ate while he train down here.

Kai ignored him and returned back to his punching bag. Bryan raised an eyebrow at him, "Training starts later at 10 am. Stop pestering that bag! And eat this! Hilary sent it..." Bryan said as he approached the guy. Kai slipped and the bag had hit him back... _Bryan was right, the bag was more of a pester to the puncher..._

"She what?"

Bryan smirked as he swung the basket in his hand playfully and then he said, "Now... There's plenty more from where this came from. She's having breakfast at the 5th conference room on the third floor."

Kai blinked at him, "What?" as he steadied the punching bag.

"Do I have to repeat what I just said? Get out of this training room and go there! Pronto!"

Then Kai walked away from him...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Tala: You are way over board...**

**Kai: Try delusional...**

**JuliaYuriy: Oh please! I'm not the lying Bastard that hid away the BIGGEST secret in the World! Assassins for hire anyone?**

**Tala: Hey! You're—**

**JuliaYuriy: Care to take this over drive? Or do you want Julia to do it? FYI, Brooklyn's on his way...and you better kick those shins up good if you're gonna be kicking butts... Unless you want all Julia's efforts go in vain**

**Kai: Point Taken...**

**JuliaYuriy: And You are not getting off that easily, Sour-puss... Hilary is gonna have your head on a platter! Tsk tsk!**

**Kai: You're far insane from this point.**

**Tyson: I have a question?**

**JuliaYuriy: Yap? **

**Tyson: One of your reviews said that this whole story is far different. More on the mafia plot. So, Why the all secret agent, spy, assassin, etc, anyway? We could Try a whole different Vampire fic, or the basic Beyblade plot, or if anything better, the whole romantic guy and bitchy girl fic? **

**Hilary: Bitchy?**

**Tyson: I mean to say... Unique girls? (grinning)**

**Hilary: You better start running... (glaring)**

**JuliaYuriy: Okay here's the deal: I have a vampire fic already at it is still on going, I just need the other laptop and I can just post all the things needed. I did the Beyblade plot, but i wasn't good enough at the action there. I needed more action, drama, and you know the usual mixture for a good story. So why not try the secret agent genre. It works, and it's a better substitute to the vampire genre. I mean, vampire may not be real but they lead a very mysterious and adventurous life, and we know vampires don't exist in the human world so why not get the human version of a vampire's life... and I thought the closest mysterious and adventurous life that can actually work are secret agents, assassins and etc. Right? And we know these guys exist.... and another reason: I got inspired from something i read. **

**Tyson: What?**

**JuliaYuriy: I Kai said, You are hopeless! Anyways! READ AND REVIEW!!!!**


	6. Let Me

**Dancing On Loveless Lane**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Summary: After last year's events, Hilary couldn't help but wonder what Kai was hiding from her. But things are about to change as she stumble on Kai's deadly secret.**

**Pre-Story: Thinking of You**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 6 – Let Me...**

"I'm leaving in an hour... I'm going home. I can't take much of this..." Julia mumbled to Hilary. "I need to rest at home, My mind's about to burst..."

"But—"

"Tyson sent a driver, just – umm—tell him I left" she said as she hugged her friend

"Have you talked?"

"No... I don't think I can talk to him for now. I'm too stressed out"

"I'm trying to talk to Kai...maybe—"

"You and Kai are two different persons from me and Tala..." Julia whispered, "I need to get away from him for a while... Did you and Kai talked?"

"Not yet but I don't want to stay mad at him. I have to accept this because I can't do anything about it. If this is Kai's life, I need to accept it. I can't just meddle around and tell him what to do. All I can do is support him from now on. Maybe you should too?"

Julia forced a smile on her face, "I'd do the same except Tala almost died, and thankfully he only ended up in a coma. But do you want to spend the rest of your life thinking that death is only waiting for a chance to snatch him away from you any moment. Seeing Tala in that bed was the most frightful experience in my life. Waiting for days to turn months until it turns to years is something I don't want to experience again. And Tala never seems to think that way, sure he have woke up but his mind isn't. He may made me happy spending all his money on useless things, spending his time with me but come on... he's mind is set elsewhere. And another reason why I want to keep away from him right now is that he is already married to someone else..."

Hilary gasped at her, "Oh my God... But—"

"It's written on his ID. Someone named Harley... God, I'm thinking I've been left out all this time. She's probably a professional partner or something—"

"Maybe it's just—"

"Married: Harley... That's what's written on it"

"Try to talk to him"

"About it? And what? I'll be discovering more secrets than I know. And I can't take much more of it Hilary. It's really too much. First the coma now this! I just want a normal life. I should have made second thoughts on Brooklyn's—"

"Don't you say that!" Hilary yelled at her,

"Why? Maybe this is the reason why Brooklyn wanted to keep me from Tala. To keep me away from Tala's dangerous job..."

"Brooklyn never have the intentions of making you happy"

"And Tala never had the intension to trust me in the first place..."

"Think of it this way, Julia... Tala wanted you to be safe."

"I'll be safer if I know what I'm up against. I told him before that we are in this together, no matter how cruel life is..."

Hilary stared at her, she couldn't believe that her bestfriend was very narrow-minded on this matter. "Julia... Give it Time"

"I'm surprise you're still standing tall from all of this..."

"I have to be... If I don't, both I and Kai would collapse from all this pressure. One of us has to support the other, and we're both weak to handle this alone. Tala would definitely need you right now"

"Well his a cold hearted bastard, he'll manage... Besides, I don't think he ever needed me..."

"Julia! Of course he needs you! He loves you!"

"I doubt that... Harley's there. He'll definitely need her. I'm just the other woman from this point"

"Stop it! He love you that's why he's doing all this!"

"Tyson said that to me, but come on! He couldn't even trust me after he proposed to me! We promised each other not to keep anymore secrets"

Julia sighed and slouched slightly, even for a model, she needed a break from all this. "Look just tell him I'm going home. See you soon, I guess..."

Then we that Julia left the room hurriedly without turning to take one last look at her bestfriend.

"Julia..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kai sat patiently in the conference room waiting for Hilary. He had to wait unless he wanted to end up with another fight with her. He dropped his head in his hands and leaned on the table. He was tired and he definitely needed a break, and what made him more tired was that Hilary wasn't going to be there to help him up when he breaks down. She meant everything to him, and if he lost her, he was done for. This was the first time he had seen her this upset and it frightened him that she will never forgive him for this, it was sheer luck that she was going to talk to him now. He bit his lower lips as the thought of seeing her walk away from his life made him shake... will it save their relationship if she came in and told him she needed space and the best solution was to break up with him, or will she learn to live up to his life as well as the danger that lies ahead.

"Kai?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and straightened up. Hilary had entered the room and was looking a little grim. She walked slowly towards him. Kai made a move to stand but Hilary held a hand to stop him. Kai sat down slowly as she came forward and stretched out her arms to hug him from his head.

"Hilary..."

Then she cried on him, Kai looked up at her. He wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "No...don't cry"

"I don't know what to say to you..." she cried harder, "I want to hit you...I want to hurt you but I can't... I just can't"

"Do what you want... It's my fault—"

"I hate you so much Hiwatari..." she said as she hugged him harder, "I hate you so much..."

Kai said nothing...

"I'm tired and I can't rest until you tell me that no matter what happens you will come home to me alive."

Kai stared at her, "Hilary..."

"I can't stop you from what you're doing, and I can't tell you how to lead your life. But if there is one thing I can do, is that I can always love you for who you are... a spy or not. I can only pray you come home to me, and no matter what happens... I will have to trust you on this one."

Kai wanted to weep, he grabbed her upper body and forced her to lean on him as he planted a deep kiss on her lips. This was the only way for both of them...

"I love you, Hilary..."

"Oh Kai... We need to talk so much..."

"We'll talk but not here. I want to talked in our room. Where I can really be myself for you.." Kai whispered as he stood up and leaned on her, "Take me home Hilary... Take me away from here."

"I always do..." she whispered back as she took his weight and lead him out of the room.

"I Love you too, Kai..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What do you want now?" Julia hissed as she grabbed the letter opener from the drawer and held it up high.

" To talk..." Brooklyn said as he sat down on the sofa.

An hour ago she arrive at the mansion to get some rest from the tension in her chest until she came in and saw Brooklyn sitting comfortably in the living room, looking around at the place. Her first instinct was to go back outside but her feet had frozen on the ground and she just stood beside a nearest drawer where she knew were a closest object of defence was...

"I didn't came here to have a fight..." Brooklyn stared down at his hands, "I thought I'd like to see if you are okay..."

"Trust me...I'm a little safer if you leave, then I'll be alright."

"I do trust you..." Brooklyn answered as he looked up her, "Never in my life have I never believe that I couldn't trust you..."

Julia bit her lower lip. He trusts her, and she can actually believe him. She thought for a moment, Brooklyn had always been there when ever she was down... especially last year but she had to be careful. He maybe sweet and thoughtful but he was a devil underneath all the mushiness. Still she couldn't help but wonder if he really still care after that event...

"I really want to talk Julia..." he said

Julia doubted that, but to her surprise her hand lowered slowly and she relaxed a bit. She knew he won't harm her unless he didn't want something.

"I'm guessing you knew about his Job..." he began.

"Yeah... So?" she asked as she looked away, "And you? You're from the BEGA organization right?"

"Yeah I am... I just got back"

"Got Back?"

"I retired last year after Tala's accident. When I proposed to you, I was willing to give up the kind of life I had at the BEGA. I wanted to start a life with you but I guess it got all wrong at the end..."

"You were? But—"

"If I was going to be your husband, I need to quit that job. That way I won't endanger you and our future kids, right?"

Julia was dumbstrucked, he would quit the job for her?

_Tala wouldn't do the same thing..._

"But enough of that... I want to talk about you" Brooklyn said straightforward.

Julia stared at him, "Me?"

"Yeah... How are you hanging up? You know, after that discovery..."

Julia sighed, "I'm not doing good. I'm tired and I just want to rest. No one is telling me what's going on and I wouldn't bother asking you. So please just leave..." she said, she felt like holding him around for awhile...

_Tala... _

Brooklyn looked at her with concern eyes, she couldn't believe he was still this thoughtful after all he had done. "Perhaps you're right... Do take care of yourself Julia..." he said standing up and walked away. He went through the door and he was gone...

Julia sighed and she closed her eyes.

_Trust..._

"Brooklyn!" she called out as she ran towards him, throwing the doors open. Brooklyn haulted when he heard her, he turned and saw her coming up to him.

"Tell me why—" she panted, "Tell me why you did it?"

"Did what?" he asked looking confused.

"Why did you set Tala up in that car accident?" she asked, "What was the real reason, Brooklyn? And I know that marrying back then was not the reason..."

Brooklyn stared at her hard, "I had two reasons: I love you so much for you to fall for him...and I was trying to protect you from him..."

"_I want to protect you!" Tala assured her._

Julia shook her head, "No... " she said, "You two don't want to protect me...You two are obsessed..." she said then she turned away and walked out.

"I never lie, Julia...And you know that..." Brooklyn called out. "Because I trust you so much to hide anything from you!"

"And yet you did!" Julia yelled turning around furiously. "You and Tala are the same... More secrets, more lies... I thought I can trust you both and yet I'm still the dumb bitch who didn't figure it out! You lied for keeping the truth from me! Tala lied because he kept the whole agent secret to himself, and ironically I'm the fiancé around here!"

"Me and Tala maybe the same in some point but I have a reason why I wanted to protect you!" Brooklyn pushed.

"Oh yeah, and what in the world could that be?"

Brooklyn sighed, "Do you want to spend the rest of your life married to a killer?"

And that hit her...

"_I'm an assassin for the Secret Division of the BBA"_

Julia fisted her hands on her side, Brooklyn was right. No matter how she sees it, Tala is an Assassin. A killer background, he had killed lots and that may involve anyone...and she was no exception. Legal or not, he is still a killer... and it hurt to think that she was engaged to someone like him.

_The thought frightened her..._

"Do you really want that Julia? Seeing him coming home, smiling to you and saying he's ok and underneath that smile was an accomplished task that he just killed someone, and yet he comes home to you with his hands dirty of blood from the person he killed... When an assassin doesn't accomplish his task, he becomes the target. And I doubt that an assassin's life in a short term..."

Julia planted both hands on her ear, "STOP SAYING THAT!!! Tala will give up his job sooner after your damn organization is shut down..."

"Do you think the BBA's enemy is only BEGA!? There are lots of organization that the BBA is after! Tala won't quit! He is the BBA's top assassin, and if he fails... he dies and YOU will be in more danger than you think! This is the reason why I did it!"

"_I love you, Julia..." Tala whispered..._

"I love you, Julia..." Brooklyn whispered, "No day has gone by, that I never thought of you and how safe you are..."

Julia bent down and clutched her head, she wanted it to stop. "Stop it!"

"You know this is wrong, and I can help you! Tala won't—"

"I LOVE HIM! STOP SCREWING MY HEAD!" Julia yelled at him

"IS THAT WHAT YOU BELIEVE? DO YOU REALLY LOVE HIM?" Brooklyn said as he approached her, "I can help you! I'll give you a more calmer life than this!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Marry me! And this will all go away!"

Julia shut her eyes, and blocked him away._ Go away! Go away! Go away!_

"I'll make YOU go away!" a new voice came, and she heard a heavy crash as something just fly over the wall... A body.

Tala had arrived and when he saw Brooklyn in their territory and Julia clutching her head to block everything he said, he went furios and just went forward and he grabbed Brooklyn so hard he sent him flying on the mansion's wall.

"Julia! Get inside!" he said as he bent down towards her.

"DON"T TOUCH ME!" she screamed at his face and pushed him away, Tala staggered and was shocked at her reaction. Then all at once, he felt a painful blow around his side and he skidded sidewards on the ground...

"Stay out of This!" Brooklyn said, his fist raised in a fighting stance.

"You get the hell out of here!" Tala yelled as he launched forward, raising his fist higher he planted a quick but powerful punch on Brooklyn's gut. To his surprise, he grabbed his hand and twisted his body around. His leg collided with Tala's head, he twisted around again and he planted his knees in his gut. Tala spitted blood but didn't allow him another blow, he grabbed his neck and tried to immobilize him, forcing his body to stop and still. Then when he saw a sign that he was losing air, he swung hi body to his left and planted a sharp kick on his shin, forcing him down.

"Julia!" Tala called out, as he kept the struggle on him. "Get Inside! NOW!"

"See Julia! He isn't having second thoughts on killing me!" Brooklyn muffled, his face pressed firmly on the ground.

Julia watched the two men, Tala was holding him in a dead grip and Brooklyn was losing air. Tala was going to kill him, that's why he wanted her to go inside... so she wouldn't experience the killing first hand.

"Julia! Please!" Tala begged

"Julia...DO you want me to die?" Brooklyn gasped, as Tala had successfully immobilized him.

Julia stared at Brooklyn...

"_You are a sight for sore eyes! Thanks for coming Brooklyn"_

"_Yeah, right... It's 12 midnight!"_

"_It's called bonding! YOU PROMISED!"_

"_Fine..."_

Julia made a dead run towards the two men, "Let go of him! Tala!"

"WHAT!"

" I Said let go!" Julia said grabbing Tala's hand from Brooklyn's throat. "TALA!"

"NO!" Tala said forcefully, pulling Julia away from them. "You don't understand—"

Then she had it, she grabbed Tala's Gun from his waist and didn't hesitate, "I SAID LET GO! STOP IT!" then she pointed it at Tala.

Tala stared shockly at her, "Julia—"

"Let go...Please" she said, her hand shaking as she held the gun on Tala's head. Tala hesitated then slowly, he entangled himself from Brooklyn and rolled away...

Brooklyn gasped, "You...save... me" he tried to push himself up but felt dazzed.

Then Julia turned the nozzle of the gun towards him, "And don't make me regret it... Leave, Brooklyn...Please"

Brooklyn stood up slowly and looked at her, "Julia..."

"Just Go..." she whispered, turning the gun back at Tala. The Brooklyn nodded and he left quickly. Julia watched as he sprinted clumsily away, and when he was gone she turned her attention towards Tala. She cried as she held the gun at eye level. He hand shook furiously, and Tala could see how much of this has affected her.

"Julia...It's ok..." he said as he approach her slowly. Julia inhaled deeply as tears flowed from her eyes. She dropped the gun and she collapse forward towards his arms.

"JULIA!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kai nipped Hilary's ear as he held her tight in his arms. He and Hilary had decided to talk in one of the rooms provided by the BBA. He had laid her on the bed and began kissing her endlessly... this caused them to make love for three hours until finally they stopped to talk thing about.

"Kai!"

"What?"

"Stop it! Not right now!" Hilary said giggling, she smiled at him as he pulled away slightly.

"Fine..." he groaned, as he settled down a little. "Where do you want to start?"

"Why did you join Kai?"she asked quietly.

Kai sighed and held her tight, "For you... For your friends and for the whole Organization. I wanted everything I love to stay safe and I got a life that I actually wanted... For the first time in my life, I feel great and don't get me wrong you may think that I regretted everything but honestly I can't let go of everything now. No matter how distant I may seem, I just wanted to look at the world I'm keeping safe. So I can come home to it as well. And I feel better here..." Kai said snuggling up at Hilary's neck and nipping the skin there. She moaned as he climbed on top of her and balanced himself on his elbows leaning away a little. "This is the reason I want to come home... to find you waiting for me..." he whispered as he bent down and planted a kiss on her lips. "Would you object if I continue to fight?"

"Hmmm..." she moaned

"I hate it when you tease..."he whispered playfully as he smoothened her hair.

"Promise me you'll come safe everynight. I'll tell Tyson to keep watch of you." Hilary said seriously and Kai glared at her.

"The hell I'm letting Tyson—"

"Either that...Or I have to put my foot down." She said as she glared at him back.

"Fine!"

"Good... Kiss me and I'll ignore your glare" she said as she laid a gentle hand on his cheek. He sighed, he didn't want to argue with her right now.

He bent down to her and planted a good long kiss. "Thank you..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

READ AND REVIEW!!!

Sorry took so long... I ran into some complications.


	7. Battle Time

**Dancing On Loveless Lane**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Summary: After last year's events, Hilary couldn't help but wonder what Kai was hiding from her. But things are about to change as she stumble on Kai's deadly secret.**

**Pre-Story: Thinking of You**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 7 – Battle time...**

"Finally...HOME!" Max said happily as he walked in arm in arm with Mariam. "Men...All this undercover secret agent stuff is so tiring by just sitting by the sideline..."

"Try exhausting... At least all we have to do is act all normal." Mariam told him as she sat back on the couch.

"Define Normal..." Mariah said annoyingly as she entered the mansion, Rei followed as quickly as though watching the outside of the territory.

"Is it me or are we being watched..." Rei said quietly. His eyes were now cat like yellowish. It was during this mutation when Rei senses danger or when he is in a great deal of alertness.

"Rei..." Mariah said looking at the window of the house. "We got company.."

"Shit!" Max cried as he grabbed Mariam by the shoulder and they made a run back outside, "We are not suppose to panic..."

Crusher is outside the mansion, he surveyed the few people inside the house and made a proud move by walking towards his target. He laughed hollowly as they had suddenly move back outside to meet him, "Such modest..."

"Back off, Crusher!" Rei said as he suddenly appeared behind him. Crusher quickly turn around as Rei planted a hard kick on Crusher's chest. Crusher didn't budge a bit. Rei growled and tried another attack he knew but stopped...

"REI! NO! LET ME HELP!" Max yelled as he came out of nowhere carrying a base ball bat. He swung around and threw all his weight on the bat and the thing collided on Crusher's thigh. Crusher yelled and tried to grabbed the bat but Max was to quick that he just dodge the upcoming punch and Rei had a chance to take a the bat from him and quickly tried to hit Crusher on the shoulder to immobilize him.

"Where the hell—" Rei began but was sent flying back on the ground, skidding a few meter before his body stopped spinning.

"REI!" Mariah screamed as she rushed forward and tried to help but Mariam grabbed her and pulled her back.

"NO! We'll only—"

"They need us!"

"We need to think..." Mariam said as she tried to look for something that could help them immobilize the giant." The rope in the garden! We can help them with that!"

"Are you crazy!? Crusher can easily tear it!"

"Then what!!! Got any idea?" Mariah yelled as she saw Rei got caught by the neck and he was thrown back again.

"Kai keep's a room full of weapons in there! Come on!" Mariah said suddenly remembering it. The both girls rushed back inside the mansion.

Meanwhile Max had successfully pushed Crusher's arm from Rei's body and was desperately trying to push him down.

"Damn it... Where are those secret agents when you need them..." Rei gasped as he push away and Max held back with him. He clutched his side and saw Max was bleeding from the head.

"Oh yeah... That's likely for them to get here. When they're miles away!" Max yelled as Crusher got back on his feet.

"Damn it Crusher! Why—"

"I have to--- Sorry guys..."

Then it hit Rei hard, now he knew why, "Oh no... They got your sister?"

"I'm really sorry..." Crusher said as he went towards them. "She won't make it with them holding her..."

"We can help you. This is no way for you—"

"They will hurt her!" Crusher yelled as he threw a hard punch at Rei's direction but Rei evaded it quickly.

"The BBA can help, kai can get your sister back..."

"Brooklyn has power on all of us! I am powerless to fight him with my sister held hostage." Crusher said as he haulted in place. Rei and Max held back as they steadied for any action ready to throw at them.

Then out of nowhere Mariah and Mariam threw a metallic cable around Crusher and then without warning Rei and Max had taken hold of the end of teh cable and held Crusher down on the ground.

"Great work!" Max complimented as all of them tied the cable like a straight jacket around Crusher.

"NO! MY SISTER!" Crusher yelled as he desperately tried to free himself."THEY'LL KILL THEM!" he began to thrust everywhere, hoping to get loose of teh deadly grip of teh cable. "MY SISTER!" he cried.

"Calm Down! We can help..."

"Release him..."

All four heads turn around and as though they appeared, Kai, Bryan and Tala was behind them and with them... was Crusher's Sister, Monica...

"We got her out before they could really tie her down." Tala said as they approached them.

"BROTHER!" Monica cried as she rushed towards them. Rei and the other untie the cable and backed away as the two siblings reunited.

"Monica..."

"You were saying where we are?" Kai mocked Rei then it was over. All of them retreated to the mansion to get things clear, and if possible to get each and everyone of them some protection they truly need.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Uhhh...What happened to all of you?" Hilary asked as she found her housemates all applying first-aid on them and on each other. Then she turned around and found Crusher and Monica sitting at the other sofa. Looking as though they have never seen each other for awhile.

"Long story..." Mariah said as she applied antiseptic on Rei's forehead.

"AAHHHH!" Rei yelled, "Ouch..."

"Sorry...Too much?" Mariah asked.

"It's alright..." he said calmly. "How are you doing, Max?"

"Not as bad as you are..." Then suddenly all of their heads came whipping from the sudden burst of Kai's angry face.

"If the four of you ever... EVER! Do that kind of stunt again, I will have to throw you out of this mansion! Understand?" Kai yelled at them. "You all could have died! What if we didn't came in time? What if all of you were—"

"Calm down Kai! We're fine..." Max said as he gestured Kai to sit down.

"I don't believe this...Why didn't all of you just run?!"

"Please... We can handle ourselves. Just because you're the fighting maniac around here doesn't mean you have to look down at us as though we were helpless..."Mariah said as she packed up the first aid kits.

"Yeah Kai... We are capable of doing such things. Don't underestimate us..." Mariam said irritated at Kai.

"Enough..." Rei told them, "Look it's alright. We're safe. The two siblings are safe. No one got killed and no one is going to argue. Agree?"

No one spoke after him, Mariah stood up and left the room and into the kitchen. "Crusher, Monica? Would you like something?"

"Yes... Food for my sister." Crusher said quietly. "I apologize for all of this..."his voice trailed away.

"No it's ok... You had no choice." Mariam said as she gave a first aid kit to Monica. "You look a little pale honey..." she said at Monica." Don't worry, Mariah is a great cook and you're going to really feel full after you take a taste of Rei and Mariah's dessert mania..."

"Oh damn... " Rei said as he stood up, "I'll help her by the way. You two patch them up..." then he entered the kitchen.

"Alright..." Hilary said as she sat beside Kai. "That was..ummm...what happened exactly?"she asked.

"Crusher attacked them, Monica was held hostage and if Crusher didn't attack our friends, Monica dies... and yeah, that's the lay down..." Kai groaned.

"I see... And you?"

"We got her just in time. Hard to think they were actually going this far just to get what they want." Kai said to her. "Enough about this... How was your day at the office?"

"The usual... Nothing much to say. You should rest." She said to her, "You must have a long day..."

"You kidding me? I've been doing paperwork ever since that slip up at the mission. Tyson's been doing field work. Tala got stuck reviewing his SOP, Hiro's been putting him through hell...

"I'm surprise any of you are still hanging on..."

Kai smiled, "Not gonna quit Hilary..." he said to her.

"I was just hoping..." she smiled; Kai shook his head at her, "Great Work Kai..."

Tala came into the living room and collapse onto the open chair, "One more of Hiro's demanding SOPs and I am gonna get personal...Lucky Tyson's there..."

"Tyson?" Hilary asked

"So I can bully him around as much as his brother bullies me!" Tala moaned as he laid an arm on his head. "Julia...where are you-"

Then the front door burst open, Julia came in...

"Oh my God..."Hilary gasped. "Julia!"

Julia came in gasping and looking wet. Her face was pale and her clothes have been wrinkled everywhere. Her hair was messed up and her leg was bleeding. She saw her housemates and she quickly went inside and walked ahead.

Tala had stood up, "Julia... Oh God..."he said worriedly and went to her. "You're hurt...Julia..." he took her gently then—

"Stay away from me for awhile..." she said coldlyas she push him away, then Tala glared at her.

"The hell I am going to leave you with your condition..." he said forcefully.

"Why? You're good at it? Why stop now?" then she run upstairs and slammed the door right in his face when he caught up to her.

"JULIA!" Tala pounded on the door, "Open this door!"

"Go Away!" she screamed, then Tala's heart sunk when he heard her cry right behind the door. "Please..."

"Julia... Please let me in..." he said as he palmed the door. "Please...I can't leave you like this. I want to talk and we haven't talked for days."

She didn't answer...

"I think it's better to leave her for awhile, Tala" Max said as he passed him. "It will do no good at all..."

Tala hesitated staring at the door, "I need her badly..."

"And she needs time to pull herself from all of this..." Max answered, "Come on... She'll come down to dinner when she's ready..."

"She's hurt..." Tala whispered, "She's hurt because of me... I was able to save Crusher's sister but I wasn't there when she got injured and I have no idea what happened to her."

"She's hurt and she wants time... Give her that, man" Max said as he took Tala away from the door, "You need some rest Tala..."

"I won't...Until I know she's alright..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tala had been staring at the door for hours now. He can hear movements inside but she never came out. He came to her door for hours hoping she would eat something...at least drink something. He didn't dare barge in, he know it will only push them apart.

Then as if his prayers were heard, the door unlocked and opened. Julia came into view, wearing a blue nightgown. She was getting ready to sleep. Her wounded leg had been patched up and her face never left the color of pale white. When she saw him, she froze...

"Ummm... uhhh..." Tala mumbled as he look away, he laid a hand on his neck and he gently rubbed the strained area.

She stared at him unsure, and then she open the door wide and went back inside the room. Tala hesitated and slowly he went as she just laid herself on the bed.

"ummm...Thank you..." Tala whispered and cautiously, he sat on the edge of the bed, careful to leave the space she wanted.

"Are you hungry?" he blurted out suddenly realizing she hadn't eaten.

She looked at him, and then to their surprise her stomach growled loudly. "Ooops..." then she smiled slightly, Tala smiled and nodded his head.

"I'll get you something to eat..." he said then he stood up and went outside. He returned after a few minutes and laid the tray full of tonight's dinner. He even brought a thermos of hot Chocolate, her favorite. He even brought some mini-marshmallows to go with it. Julia smiled completely at his small deed.

"Here, I didn't know what you would like so I brought all the main courses there is...Here" he said as he laid the tray beside her. Julia sat up and Tala helped her place the tray on her lap. "Tell me if you want a second helping..."

"Thank you..." she whispered as she picked up the fork and knife. Tala then sat back at the edge of the bed and turned to look away. She wanted a private time at her food. They both sat there in silence, he can her fork clanging softly at the plater and her sipping of her chocolate. Then once she was finish she pushed the tray away...

"Do you want more?" he asked as he took the tray in his hand. She shook her head at him. "Desserts?"

"What did they cook?" she asked silently.

"Mariah made some cream pies..." he answered. Then she thought for awhile. "I'll get you some..." he said not waiting for her answer. Then he went out again...only to return with a small plate filed with two slices of the pie. He gave it to her and handed a fork. "It's really good... Mariah put her all into it..."

"Thanks..."

That was all she could say to him, then she ate in silence again. He refilled her mug of the Hot Chocolate and sprinkled a few mallows in it and gave it to her. She moaned with satisfaction of the combination of the sweets...

"I'm gonna get fat if I keep eating like this..." she said in a small voice.

"You won't..." he answered as he sat back at the edge. "Otherwise I have to get fat myself to keep up with you..." he said quietly.

Julia sighed and finished her pies; she drained her mug and gave it to Tala. She thanked him again and watched him come and go from the room. He kept the thermos beside her side so if ever she wanted another she can help herself.

"Is...is it okay?" he asked finally as he looked at her

"Okay for what?"

"For us to talk? I mean... I just wanted to clear up the tension inside the both of us..."

Julia look at her with small eyes, then she sighed. "I ran into Brooklyn tonight."

"Shit..." Tala hissed, "God, I'm an idiot! I should have—I shoukd have neen there! I should have gotten you from work! You could have—I'm shut a failure!" Tala cried out as he punched the hard wall. "I'm so sorry...You wouldn't have gotten injured if I was—"

"I didn't got injured because of him... I got injured because I panic and tripped. He didn't do anything...He just wanted to thank me then he took me home here, I couldn't manage to walk home."

Tala didn't know how to react, but he knew he should have been there. He flopped himself on the chair by the window and buried his face in his hands. "I should have been there... I should have been the one to take you home. I was too busy doing SOPs for Hiro that I forgot about you." He whispered, "But no...I can't think about that...." he said to himself, he lifted his head and saw Julia fingering the mug of chocolate.

"Look, about the other day. When you save him..."

"I'm sorry about that... I just need you two to stop." She answered immediately. "I couldn't bare either one of you two die in front of me..."

Tala swallowed hard, "So you care about him?"

Julia stared at her mug, "He took care of me when you were under the coma. I owe him that. But after knowing him, I wasn't so sure anymore. And to be honest, I don't even know you too..."

Tala stared hard, "I thought you wanted him dead..."

"I did...but seeing how much he was willing to give up his work as a BEGA for me. He was willing to change..."

"And you think ThatI'm not?"

"You are not going to..." Julia said to him firmly. "You won't be able to quit your job..."

"Because you know I can't... I wanted—"

"How about what I wanted? Have you ever consider that I'm actually a part of your life now? Or did you forget?"

"Look, Julia—"

"No... Look at me Tala. I appreciate everything you have been giving me but do you think I wanted you to risk your neck just for me?"

"I am willing to do that! I want to do that! Do you think what I'm doing is just for my sake?" Tala explained, "I want you safe! Can't you understand that?"

"And can't you understand that I don't want you to get yourself killed? Do you think it was fun seeing you lie on that bed? I don't want that again! If only I can tell you to stop your job, I can but I would only be jeopardizing everyone we love!"

"Exactly! An yet you want me to quit!"

"Because I hate the thought that I WOULD LOSE YOU AGAIN!" she partially screamed at him. Tala breathed deeply and tried to remain calm. Julia relaxed and tried to take a few chocolate in her system. "Do you want to lose me as well?" she asked

"No! Don't you ever say that!" Tala said panicking at her words, "Never in my life have I ever thought of that!"

"Then you might have to get use to that thought..." Julia mumbled

"What do you mean?" Tala stared at her, "You're not—"

"I might..." she said flatly, "Hilary might accepted Kai for what he is, but I'm different from her."

"can't you trust me enough that I am capable of protecting you"

"And can't YOU trust me for keeping all of this a secret from me?" she retorted.

Tala bit his lips, "That's different! Listen to me, I wanted nothing but your safety. This is another reason why I'm doing it! Can you please justallow me to do what's best for us and for our friends?"

"And can't you just stop saying that?" Julia yelled at him, "I hate you for doing this! I hate that I have to spent days of worrying about you and where you would be when I need you the most! I hate that I have to spend days of being alone in this room and waking up to see the empty spot of your bed! I hate that I have to face the day without you by my side! I hate that you are not only away from me...but you're gone! GONE!" she said in a fast manner, as her tears began again...

Tala can only stare and without warning, pounced on the bed like a wolf, joining her in bed and took her in his arms. Her mug had flown down the bed, lucky it was empty. She tried to push him away by hitting every part of his body with her hands, but he did not move away. She gave up and ended up crying on him.

"I hate that you would never hold me in your arms ever again..." she whispered for the last time, then collapsed crying in his chest. Tala tried to calm her down by running slow circles around her back, trying to smooth out the pain that tried to burst her into tears. He rock his body gently hoping that the movement would hasten her calm, and it did... He had never done this before, not since the day he had rescue her from Brooklyn. Gently, he pulled her closer and buried his face in her hair, inhaling the sweet scent she always wore.

"I Love you..." he whispered and that was all he can say right now.

He didn't know how long they stood in that position, but he wasn't going to release her till she calm down completely so they could 'talk' again. He didn't understand why she was acting this way... but he knew he needs to take time with her for now.

"Why are you thinking that I would leave you?" he asked quietly after a few minutes. When she didn't answer, he assumed her asleep. So he gently placed her on the bed, but to his surprise her eyes where open and was still unclear. He sighed and stood up from the bed, "I'll wash a little..." he told her and he did what he had to do.

When he was ready for bed, wearing nothing but a loose boxer shorts and a undershirt he returned to her side, she hadn't move that much but her eyes were looking away. He settled in, and took her back in his arms... she didn't refuse but something wasn't right... like a huge wall was between them.

"What are you thinking exactly? Tell me... Something is bothering you..." he said in a calming voice.

She didn't answer, he gently reach out and caress her face. Wiping the tears that were still on it, "Please tell me..."

"Shouldn't you be with her?" she asked as tears sprang back.

Tala stared at her confusedly, "Her?" he asked back as he prompt himself on one elbow and lean on her. Wiping the newly shed tears...

"Your wife..." she said her voice shaking.

"My Wife? I am with her..." he said smoothly as he leaned and planted a kiss on her forehead, "She's right here..."

"No!" she said pushing him off, "Not me... Your wife... Your real wife..."

"You will be when we get married..." Tala said leaning back on her.

"No! Don't play dumb! You're married to someone else!" she said as she turn away, the tremble in her voice wasn't helping her speak.

"I have no wife! What are you talking about?" Tala asked trying to turn her face back to him, "I'm not married!"

"Liar!" she cried, "She was on your ID! Harley!"

Tala stared then slowly his face contorted into a smile, "That was what's bothering you? Julia... I am married, married to you at least. I made a codename of your name to be exact, just like I did mine..."

"Harley?"

"Yeah...Harley was the first name that popped in my head when I was filling out that ID form. You reminded me so much of that clown in the Batman series. So I thought it would suit you for the name..." he explained, "Was that why you didn't want to talk at all?"

"You're lying..."

"I'm not...I promise! Trust me... if you still do..." he said as he pulled her back in his arms. He wasn't gonna let go... never to be exact.

"Codenames? And why Married? We're only engaged! What if it never really happened on the marriage part?"

Tala then stared at her hard, "What do you mean? You're not having second thoughts are you?"

Julia bit her lips and didn't answer. Tala's gazed fell and he never had thought that she was going to back out on this.

"As I said before, if you're not ready to take this, I won't force you." Tala mumbled weakly. "If you think all this dangerous stuff is affecting it, I won't put you in danger because I am going to protect you. But if you think this would be the best... I have nothing against you. I'm willing to give you space, but what I'm not willing to give up is my love to you."

Julia stared at him...

"I love you endlessly... I will give you freedom. But I am not going to surrender you." He said firmly, "Now tell me... do you want me to back off?"

She didn't answer

"Do you want me to give you time?" he asked trying desperately to get her answer. And yet she didn't answer...

"I'm sorry but—I have to stop this. I can't live like this if I'm going to marry you" she finally answered...

Tala sighed deeply, but Julia heard the ear-splitting shudder that escaped from his chest. Then he pulled away from her...

"I love you...and will always do..." he said as he stood up from bed. He took the blanket and tucked her in. He laid a kiss on her forehead then he went to change into something he prefer when he goes out.

"I'm sorry..." Julia said as she sat up and watch Tala pulled a plain shirt and his pants. "Tala..."

"I'm serious, Julia... If you think my work is going to ruin this relationship, that's why you're having second thought—I'm going to give you time. But I'm going to prove myself again, so I can tell you that I'm man worth it that you can be proud of. I'm going out..." Tala said as he took his keys and hurtfully turn away.

"No!" Julia said, "Don't—"

Then it was too late, he went out the room. Closing the door gently. He knew he had ruin the relationship he tried so hard to maintain, and all because of this war he had to give up everything he tried to keep for at least himself. He hurried away and saw Tyson on the couch.

"Tala?"

"I'm sleeping at the BBA... tonight" he said plainly and he hurried away. He practically run towards his car and wretch the door open. He got in, turned the ignition and roughly steered the wheel till he was out of the Mansion' property. He hurled his car down the road, ignoring all traffic signs and people crossing his path. Then he hollowly laughed to himself...

"Of course...who would want to marry a killer..." he said to himself as two tears escape his eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Oh yeah! Read and Review people!


	8. Climax

**Dancing On Loveless Lane**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Summary: After last year's events, Hilary couldn't help but wonder what Kai was hiding from her. But things are about to change as she stumble on Kai's deadly secret.**

**Pre-Story: Thinking of You**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 8 – Climax...**

"Is it me...or does something feel wrong?" Tyson asked as he saw all his roommates present in the dining room today, except for Tala. "Did something happen? And why are we all miraculously present? And are those crispy bacons?"

"Yap...Bacon for everyone. And Yeah...we're all present. Kai, Bryan and Spencer will be taking a day off. Tala called, he had work so he won't be able to come home tonight..." Hilary answered, "So sit down already... Rei is still frying more bacon. Julia? Need more coffee?"

"Y-yeah... Please" she said suddenly realising they were there.

"You ok? You seem down" Mariah asked her, as she pass the pot of coffee to her.

"Yeah... I'm alright. Hey Kai... Can I talk to you for a sec...Privately" Julia said as she took the pot of coffee and she and Kai went out of the kitchen.

"TYSON! No stealing!" Max said as he pulled his plate away from Tyson. "You're such a baby!"

"And you being a baby-faced man is creepy?" Tyson retorted.

"That's different..." Max said smiling evilly at him, "Now hands off..."

Rei rolled his eyes at Tyson, Mariah had settled the plate of eggs in front of them. "There's still plenty more...TYSON!"

"Ok! Sheeshs!"

Hilary laughed at his actions, "You're never gonna change..." then Kai and Julia entered the kitchen and settled down. She saw Julia's face a bit wet as she pour the pot of coffee in her mug. Kai sat down beside her and he too took helpings on the eggs and bacons.

"Is she alright?" she whispered

"NO... Later...." he answered quickly as he gave her new servings of egg and bacon. "Tyson...You're such a pig"

"Tell me about it" Rei said as he laid the plate of bacons and he too settled down beside Mariah. "I'm starved..."

"Hey...Listen guys. I'll be doing something up in my room. I'm done anyways. The modelling company wanted me to research on the theme for the upcoming ball. And they chose me to find themes for it..." Julia said, "I'll catch you guys later..." then she stood up and left the kitchen hurriedly.

"Is it me or is she in a gloomy mood?" Mariam asked as she bit off a piece of her bread.

"She is..." Kai answered, then he reach deep from his pocket and took out a small shiny object. _Her engagement ring..._

"Oh..."

"My..."

"GOD!"

"No! This can't be!" Hilary said grabbing the ring, "She wouldn't..."

"They just broke up last night..." Tyson said

"And how the hell did you know?" Mariah asked angrily

"Tala left last night... He said he'll be sleeping at the BBA" Tyson answered as he sipped his coffee. "But I have no reason why they broke up..."

"I have to—" Hilary stood up but Kai held her back.

"No Hilary..."Kai said, "It's done...You can't fix this."

"Done? It's not too late! We can help them, Julia will listen to reason" Hilary said as she sat back down, Kai's gripped in her arm not loosening.

"We can't do anything about it Hilary..." Rei said to her

"And why not? We're their friends!"

"And will be only adding Gas to the fire. Things between them are still unstable and if we try to meddle, we'll only be pushing them away more..." Mariam said, "As complicated as it already is... We can't meddle this one. And Tala still doesn't know she gave up the ring..."

"She did?"

All heads in the kitchen turned, and to everyone's horror, Tala had arrived and was holding today's newspaper and newly arrived letters and in the other hand were three red roses.

"Oh shit..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kai can hardly hear anything with all the silence. If the silence can kill a guy in a few seconds, he was long dead. His best friend was in a state of dilemma, if he can call it that way. He had been monitoring Tala's movement for hours now, hoping to God he would not do anything stupid. Hilary too had been watching Julia's actions... nothing happened to her relief. While the rest of the household tried to act as normal as possible inside the house.

"How are you feeling?" Kai asked as he saw Tala signed endless papers on the Library table.

He 'Hn' and continued signing...

Kai glared at him, lucky Tala's back was facing him so he didn't have to look at the pale face of his. He would only feel sorry for the guy...Tala had been locked up in the library for hours since he came home. He had taken a vase from the kitchen and placed the roses in it. He gave the letter to their respective owners and had left the kitchen carrying the newspaper and into the library. Kai had caught a glimpse of his shoulder sagging as though he wanted to collapse and die. When Kai came to talk to him, he found him signing papers and throwing a few of them into the trash can beside him. Kai stayed with him, hoping he was really alright. It was strange that Tala hadn't told him to leave because of Kai's presence was annoying, but as Kai watch him... Tala had been ignoring his surroundings.

"Any new missions?"

"Hn"

"Did Hiro pissed you again"

"Hn"

"Are you an idiot?"

"Hn"

"Are you gonna die wearing a sign 'I claimed the world like an idiot' logo on your head?"

"Hn"

"You're a sick bastard and you wear yellow boxer shorts..."

"Hn"

Kai angrily hissed at him, but all he receive was another "Hn" Tala was distracted in every possible way. Not even Tyson could get an annoyed answer from him...

"Do you realize that you are pissing me off?"

"Hn"

Kai exhaled loudly and in a flash he grabbed hold of Tala's working hand and pulled it roughly away from the annoying papers. And to his surprise, he was writing a letter... To Julia

Tala glared at him then without warning he grabbed the two-toned man by the arm and sent him flying towards the shelves.

_CRASH!!!_

Kai groaned in pain as he felt his body shook with the collision. Then he yelled in pain as books came tumbling down from the shelves and onto his head. Never in his life had he seen Tala this angry...

"Thank God I got some response out of you..." Kai groaned as he stood up. "But can your response be something less painful next time..."

Tala ignored him and sat back down, continuing his paper work.

Kai sighed and painfully walked his way towards the sofa. He watched and waited hoping his temper would cool down. But one thing was for sure, he didn't leave him...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hilary had gone to work, even though she wanted to have a day off. The office had called and said they needed her. Kai wasn't too pleased but he had to agree... everyone needs somebody.

She sat at her desk as she compared the two documents that have been sent to her. They wanted her to check and re-check the content, and if possible, rewrite a new one.

"You've been Busy..."

"yeah... the office wants this by—" Hilary said without looking up to her vistor.

"is Kai coming to get you?"

"Yeah...He said he would pick me up"

"Are you sure he's going to come and get you?"

"Of course why would he not—" Hilary stopped talking and saw who it was in her office. _Why didn't I sense him come in? Why was—_

"Hey! How's it going?" Garland asked as he laid a hand on her papers. Then Hilary acted fast, she threw the papers at him and made a run to the door, but she didn't made it... Garland had taken hold of her hair and pulled her back.

"Sorry...Am I too rough? I just need to borrow you for a while..." Garland said, Hilary screamed and wretch away from his grip.

"No one's gonna come... I sent them away." Garaland said.

"KENNY!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed at the door.

"Sorry, he too is coming with us..."

"You bastard! Kai's gonna kill you!" Hilary yelled at his face as she tried to pull away.

"Ming-ming? You got him?" Garland called out. Then the blue haired witch entered the room and was dragging Kenny by the collar.

"He's too heavy...Hi Hilary!" she greeted as she laid the unconscious boy on the floor. She took out her cellphone and dial a number and she hid it away again. She only smiled at the brunette as she kick Kenny flat...

"Bitch..." she hissed at her struggling at Garlands hold. "Kai is gonna murder you two when he finds out..."

"Don't worry... I sent a calling card for him..." Garland said, 'Ming give me the hanky..."

Ming-ming reach deep in her pocket and took out a pink hanky and from the inner pocket of her jacket was a bottle. She flip the lid off and poured some of the liquid on the handkerchief.

Hilary struggled more as she knew what the contents of that liquid can do to her. Then Ming-ming step forward to her and slapped the cloth on her mouth and noise. Hilary tried not to breath but the smell was to strong to overcome. Then after a few seconds of pulling away... Hilary fainted in Garlands arms...

"And that's how you shut her up..." Ming-ming said to Garland. Garland picked up the girl, bridal style.

"Call our back-up...We got what we came for..." he said, as he smiled down on the lovely girl. "I guess you'll be carrying your boyfriend all the way, huh?"

"Shut up..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What the hell?" Kai whispered as he pressed the Break of his car. It skidded a few meters until he sung it to a stop in the middle of the road.

"Jesus Kai! Are you gonna get us killed?" Tyson yelled at his ears as he was slammed at the window. Kai glared at him and he stared at the two people blocking the road...

"We got company, Tyson..." he said angrily as he got out of the car and slammed the door shut.

"Great..." Tyson moaned as he too got out of the car. He jogged to Kai side as he tried to focus at the two people in front of them. "Who the hell are they?"

Kai didn't answer, instead he grab his gun from his waist and he pulled the barrel. Ready to Kill at the two idiots who were blocking there path.

"BEGA?"

"Definitely..." Kai answered as he narrowed his eyes at the two.

Tyson laid a hand on his eyes, trying to recognize the two. He squinted hi eyes, until the two BBA men stopped in their tracks as they recognize the two people.

"Is that? King and Queen?" Tyson asked shockly.

Kai's eyes narrowed at them, "What do you two want?"

Queen stepped forward and began walking towards him. "Garland sends his greeting...Hiwatari..." she said then without warning, she held out two samurai blades and launched forward.

"Kai! Look out!" Tyson yelled as Kai aimed the gun at her and began firing non-stop at her.

"Hey Granger..." King whispered right behind Tyson.

Tyson was sent flying a few feet back of Kai, rolling on the rough road and landing with a loud thud on his back. "SHIT!"

"Tyson! Quit fooling around!" Kai yelled as he dodge Queen's blades. Kai hissed angrily at her as he threw the empty gun. As one of the blade came slashing down, Kai had grabbed the blade and pushed it away. Queen lean into his ears as she whispered:

"Your Princess... is with us..."

Kai's eyes grew alarmingly wide and without warning, he bent the blade with his hand and the whole beautiful sword broke into pieces. Queen backed off angrily as she threw away one of her favorite swords, now broken into pieces. Kai hissed, not in pain of his bleeding hand, but with anger.

"Liar!" Kai yelled as he lunged forward and began throwing strong punches at her. Queen was rendered useless with only one blade. She can only stepped back and dodge at his attacks.

"Don't believe me, Hiwatari?" she mocked as she lunged forward again. Slashing madly, "Why—Don't—you try asking Garland..." she panted as Kai only dodged her attacks.

"Bitch..." Kai hissed as he fisted one of his hands and in a flash, he landed a hard punch in her gut. "Gotcha!"

Tyson wasn't having luck either, King was throwing all wild punches at him and all can Tyson do is block them.

"How the hell did you get this Good, King?" Tyson asked as he flipped back to avoid his kick. "Got the Kung Fu stuff from the Black Market?"

"Please Tyson, don't let your stupidity get in the way..." King mocked as he stood his ground.

"Then why join BEGA? I thought you guys were just bullies, knocking people out of your way..."

"That is none of your concern..." King said as he charged forward again, Tyson raised his right arm and tried to connect it to King's jaws. Instead he got thrown back from King's body slam.

"DAMN IT! TYSON! Some second you are!" Kai yelled as he saw him went down on the ground again.

"I'M TRYING! I DON'T SEE YOU GETTING ANY LUCK EITHER!" Tyson yelled back as he block King's foot coming from his left.

"You should really learn to shut that mouth of yours..." King said as Tyson grabbed on to his leg, "Then again, you couldn't..." with that Tyson twisted around and tried to trap King by the legs. King gritted his teeth and as he used the other leg to push free...in the end the two men landed on the ground wrestling each other.

Kai finally had taken hold of Queen's throat. He knocked out the last sword in her hand and inched her dace closer to his. She gasped for air as his hold tightened, she grabbed with both hands his and tried to pull it off.

"Now, Tell me what I want to hear... I don't get really this pissed off and start killing but I will make an exception. I'm very sure King wouldn't mind losing his sister..."

"He'll—Kill—you—_gasp_—if you—_gasp_—kill—me!" queen said roughly.

"And you will know exactly how he feels when he loses you. And that's exactly how I will do if you ever touch her..." Kai hissed as he lifted her off the ground with one hand. "What did Garland do?" as he loosen his grip a little.

"Garland took her—He needed her for something but I don't know what—_gasp—He took her this morning with KENNY!" _she said barely.

"QUEEN!!!" King yelled as he entangled himself from Tyson's body. He kick him by the ribs and sprinted towards her. But Tyson was too fast that he grabbed King by the legs and King landed hard on his front, slamming right on the ground. "LET HER GO! QUEEN!"

"You are not telling me everything!" Kai yelled at her as he lifted her higher, "Tell me where they took her!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Queen said as she tried to kick at him.

King was kicking his legs at Tyson, trying to throw him off him. Tyson then twisted his body and landed sitting on King. "Finally got you, huh?"

"SHIT!" King yelled then Tyson took out a small knife and placed it at his throat. "SHE DOESN'T KNOW! WE DON"T!"

"I have your sister in my hand and I can end her life anytime now! WHERE?"

"Where what?" Tyson asked as he look confused.

"They took Hilary!" Kai yelled at him

Tyson clentched his fist around the knife and pressed it closer to King's Throat. Then without warning, Tyson smashed King's face forcefully on the ground, earning the poor guy a bloody nose.

"KING!" Queen cried out, "STOP IT!"

"WHERE'S HILARY?! " Tyson yelled as he grabbed a fistful of King's hair and pulled it back. "WHERE IS SHE?!" pulling harder.

"TYSON STOP IT!" Queen yelled

"Tell me!" Kai hissed angrily. He nodded at Tyson when she didn't answer.

"_NO!!!"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**To be continued…**

**AN: A little cliff hanger for now… READ AND REVIEW! Please!**

**More action on the way! So keep reviewing! THANKS TO ALL WHO GAVE LONGER AND BEST REVIEWS! THANKS!!!**


End file.
